


Between Aldburg and Osgiliath

by J_Flattermann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Éomer and Faramir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing Time

Sons of Gondor Trick or Treat Exchange

Trick or Treat – FIC/ART: Stealing Time for Foxrafer (LOTR, Eomer / Faramir)

Title: Stealing Time

Author: [](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **j_flattermann**](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/)  


Recipient: [](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[ **foxrafer** *](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/)  


Fandom: LOTR

Pairing: Eomer / Faramir

Raiting: PG-15

Beta: [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) **ingrid44** *  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine but rather belong to the JRR Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: Moderately slashy. Slightly gloomy.

Summary: Eomer decides that Faramir needs a break.

Notes: 2710 words

Prompt: Two pictures of lovely Autumn Landscapes. Please see end of the post.

Requirement: Treat

Kinks/Preferences: I love either new or established relationships where the friendship is key; a series of vignettes and scenes is just fine (as opposed to a plotty fic).

**Stealing Time**   


Eomer and Faramir were waiting outside the Hall of Kings. The sun shone warm on the top level of Minas Tirith. Eomer had accompanied his uncle to Mundburg. As far as he had understood it Theodred had got himself into trouble again. He and Boromir seemed to clash all the time.

“What do you think? Who get's the blame this time?” Eomer wondered and the young Gondorian chuckled. “You know Father, nobody puts the blame on his favourite son.” “Aye, I feared you would say that.” The Eorling laughed back, looking into the friendly face of the young man standing opposite.

“I only fear that Uncle will not accept it this time. Theo is his only son.” “You fear the clash of the Titans?” Faramir laughed even more but then looked around to make sure he wasn't seen or heard by anyone to be having such a good time. His thoughts darkened and he fell silent.

  
The sun now standing at it's zenith burned the place and the two young men pressed themselves closer to the Hall's walls to get into the small strip of shade. “Gosh it's so hot today.” Eomer complained, sweating profusely in his full armour. “I wished I was a Ranger. At least your clothes look much lighter and cooler.” A small smile crept over the face of Faramir. “Oh. It just looks like that. These are made of thick hides. Not much cooler than yours. Lighter maybe.” He replied.

As the smile faded again, Eomer leaned forward. “You need a break. It is heartbreaking to see you like this.” The news of the troubles the young man had with his father had reached Edoras a long time ago. Everytime Theo came home this subject always came up in discussions.

  
“I have an idea.” Eomer beamed very proud of himself. “And I am sure it will work.” He added. Faramir looked up with a puzzled expression. “Of course I need to ask Uncle if he'd be agreeable but I can't see why he wouldn't be.” Faramir looked at the young horse-lord in wonder. “What are you up to?”

“I shall tell you in time. Leave it with me for now.” Was the only answer he could get. Then the doors to the Hall flung open and out stepped a seemingly very angry King of Rohan.

  
*    *      *

The tavern on the third level was not very full so Eomer easily found a table for his uncle.  He went to the maid and ordered strong mead. This would revitalise his uncle, he knew.

The first mug went down accompanied by complaints of Theo's headstrong nature. “Oh my, oh my, he has gotten himself into deep shit again.” Eomer thought. He knew his older cousin all to well. His head strong nature clashed with Boromir's and was a regular topic of discussion ever since the Prince of the Eorlingas had been sent to Gondor for training. Boromir and Theo were of the same age and the fact that both youngsters were future rulers didn't help either.  But this time Theo must have done something really bad, for Theoden still hadn't stopped complaining after another one and a half mugs of mead.

At last he calmed down. “Uncle I would like to ask a favour.” Eomer began very cautiously so as not to rouse the anger again. But Theoden had always loved his sister's son as if he had been his own. So he looked at the youngster and smiled. “What is it then?” He asked in return. 

  
“It is really more about Faramir than about myself Uncle.” Eomer said. “I have spoken to him whilst you, you know.” Trying carefully to avoid reminding his uncle of his unpleasant confrontation with the Steward of Gondor. “He looks so worn and sad. I think he needs a break.” Eomer looked searchingly into his uncle's face,  trying to read the man's thoughts.

“Go on. I bet you have a plan worked out, haven't you?” King Theoden smiled and Eomer sighed in relief. “Actually, yes. I have. I was thinking I could invite him to Aldburg for a week or two. What do you think? Oh, and Uncle, if Theo is in deep trouble, he could always finish his training with me and my men.” Theoden laughed out loud. “You are such a trickster. I have to admit that you do not have that from me. It must be a trait your father passed on to you.”

After another mug of mead the plan was agreed and Eomer excused himself to bring the good news to Faramir.

  
*     *      *

“I doubt it will work. Father will never let me go off on a holiday.” Faramir shook his golden locks.

“Oh, you have to be more cunning, Faramir Denethorson.” Eomer said, grinning widely. “Who says that your father needs to know that this is a holiday? Oh no, I am taking you out on a drill. To the Gates possibly, hmm, let's see. If you refuse to come, wouldn't that lure your father into sending you?” “Good lord, Eomer, what in all the world? What brings such plans into your head? But thinking on it, it might work. It certainly would work if Boromir would support your plan whilst I am opposing it.” The mind of Faramir started to hum like a well oiled machine. Yes, if he could get Boromir to side with them …

  
Denethor looked at his younger son with suspicion.  Why was he against this training?  It would do him good; Boromir had quite rightly put it before him. The plan he and Eomer had made to improve Faramir's fighting skills was detailed and perfect. No he would not allow his younger boy to become a cowardly weakling. 

  
The three young men grinned and high fived as soon as they left the Hall. To trick their father into agreement had been as easy as robbing a baby of his favourite toy. “You are the master of cunning, Eomer Eomundson. I only wished I had you by my side when the next training tournament starts. Your cousin is driving me ballistic.” Boromir said and clapped the youngster's shoulder.

This was high praise for Eomer who was the youngest of them. So he beamed with pride and his chest swelled. A kick to the shin brought him back to reality. “Let's go, before Father changes his mind.” Faramir said and pulled him away by his sleeve.

  
*     *      *

“Forget what I told Uncle Theoden, we will not stay at Aldburg, you and I.” Eomer confessed as they were riding out on the Great Western Road towards the old capital of Rohan.

“Your father will most certainly question you about the Gates. We will ride up North and I show them to you so you won't get into trouble. But that trip can wait until the last couple of days.” Eomer was beaming with self satisfaction that his little plot had worked out so well. 

  
Faramir though eight years older had never thought it would be so easy to lure his father into allowing such an adventure. But then again he had not known of any place to go to aside from visiting his older brother. And Boromir on the other hand was stationed in Osgiliath and that was by no means far enough.

The two young men rode in front of the small entourage Eomer had brought when Theoden had called upon him to accompany him for a visit to Mundburg. Now that they had turned away from the road to Edoras the young men were relaxed and even joked and teased each other.

  
“Why are we going to Aldburg, if you are planning to take me to another place?” “I have to make a few arrangements. It shall not take to long and we will head out straight afterwards. I promise. But first I have to arrange for my captains to take over for two weeks and let them know where I shall be. You know that our northern border lies against Mordor. So we always have to be on the alert.” For a split second Faramir paled. Of course he knew; Eomer hadn't mentioned the Gates for a reason. But suddenly he became aware that this part of Rohan shared a long borderline with Mordor. 

“And you are responsible for the patrols there? Gosh, your uncle must have great faith in you.” 

  
He glanced at the youngster riding next to him. He was still so young. Eight years younger than he himself. How could King Theoden leave such a dangerous task in this young man's hands?

But on a closer look he saw Eomer's stance and the confidence he displayed. Here was a strong willful man despite his age. A man who knew his strength. Faramir wondered but then he clearly saw a man rather than a boy riding by his side. There was nothing childish about this young horse-lord. 

  
On arrival in Aldburg Eomer made a dash to the offices of his captains, whilst leaving Faramir in the trusted hands of his old tutor. The old man showed Faramir around, explaining and praising the young leader of the East Mark with every word. For a split second Faramir felt jealous. Here was a protected childhood and love and adoration shone through every word. A situation he had also noticed during the time he had joined Eomer and Theoden on the journey. The King of Rohan had been kind and warm to his orphaned nephew and whenever he had asked something about Eomer, the King's replies had been filled with love and admiration.

  
*     *      *

They had ridden north for several days and Faramir had been astonished to find such complete changes in the landscape. Aldburg was situated in the foothills of the mountains of the Ered Nimrais. Very steep hills covered with mainly pinewood characterised the surrounding lands. Aldburg was not at the same high altitude as windswept Edoras and it's barren plains. Soon after they crossed the Entwash they had come across vast farmlands with colourful fields and meadows. Small hamlets every now and again offered living quarters for the people and shelter for the two travellers.

  
“I am afraid I will have to inform your father that you will need to stay longer than anticipated.” Said Eomer grinning one evening on the back end of their first week. “I need to tell him that our progress towards the Gates is much slower than I had estimated.” “He will blame it on me, you know. And I think he will let you off for that same reason. I don't think he will miss me, if it is that what you fear.” Replied Faramir. Eomer laughed and refilled their mugs with freshly brewed wheat beer. 

“Now that I am with you, I fear nothing.” He said and bent over to kiss his friend.

  
“The wrath of Denethor will not reach this far I believe.” Faramir took the mug out of Eomer's hands and pulled the young man closer until Eomer's head rested on his breast. “This first week went so fast. I never had thought that I could, well,  feel like this.” He kissed Eomer.

  
*    *    *

Faramir woke warm and cosy against Eomer's skin. Carefull not to wake the young sleeper he got up and stepped outside the little wooden house. The sudden cold made him shiver but at the same time the view took his breath away.

Before his eyes was the great river with the morning fog just about to dissipate. The sun lit the trees on the other shore as if a wildfire raged through their tops. Gold and red in all shades was mirrored in the water and set against the dark pines dotted in-between. On the horizon in pale blue the Emyn Muil; further up the river there would be the Argonath, he knew. He'd been there once as a child and the memory of the sight of those magnificent statues had burnt into his brain.

He remembered Gandalf had often spoken to him about the ancestors but only after he had seen the Argonath had he begun to understand.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and soft kisses like butterflies landed on his shoulders and neck. “You are tickling.” Faramir complained laughing. “Your beard always tickles me.” “I am not going to shave it off, if that is what you are after.” Eomer responded. “And what kind of 'good morning' welcome is this?” At this Faramir turned, took his young lover into his arms, hugged him tight and kissed him deep. “Mmmh, that is much much better.” Eomer purred, then peeled himself out of Faramir's arms. “I need to piss.” Faramir roared with laughter, “You unromantic sod.” He said but reminded himself that he too had gotten up for quite the same reason.

*     *      *

The landscape had changed again and the mountain range of Emyn Muil lurked dark and brooding over them. The river still running calm in its bed flowed between the hills and cliffs. The early morning fog fell thick in the steep mountainsides and was ghostly illuminated by the rising sun. Beyond the mountains began the even spookier Nindalf and the Dead Marches. The patrols would ride along the mountain range until they came to the only stable bridge of land between the two bogs.  Once across the bogs they would then continue past the Morannon on the Dargorlad going further northeast until they reached the Emyn Muil again. The last two days had seen little skirmishes in front of the Gates. “Nothing unusal.” Eomer had said to Faramir to calm his nerves. Nothing the Rohirrim couldn't deal with. Eomer and his captains were used to these little tests of power.

If only the land with its cursed gloom wouldn't dampen his spirits so much. And the dark and grey diffusive lights weren't helping very much. Eomer sensed his discomfort of course. So he had taken his captains aside and told them that he would take his guest back to Aldburg and then home. The captains had all agreed. These skirmishes were nothing; they all had seen worse. “Not to worry, Lord Eomer.” Elfhelm had said. “We can manage. Do you need a patrol to ride with you?” But Eomer had shaken his head in negation. Nothing he couldn't handle himself. Besides he hadn't planned to take the route along the Ephel Duath. No they would cross the Anduin again and then make their way back through the Wold and East Emnet.

*     *     *

A biting wind was sweeping across the uppermost level of Minas Tirith. Eomer and Faramir pulled their collars up and huddled close against the wall of the Kings Hall. “This time he's in real deep shit.” Eomer said. “I don't think Uncle will let him stay after that stunt.” Faramir shook his head. “No. That was the last straw, I think. Why is your cousin so? How foolish to act against Boromir's command! He endangered the entire squad.” “It's his thick headedness. He can't tolerate taking commands from anyone I fear.” Eomer scratched his beard and then smiled. “Oh what I wouldn't give to just grab you and we both go off back north again.” He mused.

Faramir blushed a little but a warm fire burnt in his eyes. “Shshsh, don't give it away. Or I shall never ever be allowed to come with you again.” He whispered. Now Eomer blushed, “would you like to? I mean, come with me again? Another time?” Faramir shot a quick glance around to make sure nobody saw them and then he nodded and moved forward to press a quick kiss onto the surprised youngster's lips.

He wasn't sure how, but he promised himself that one day soon he would try and persuade Denethor to send him to Rohan again.

 

*   *    *

  
  
Picture prompts.  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001ygrc7/)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001yhsf7/)


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer finds Faramir stumbling into Aldburg.

31 March 2012 @ 12:36 am

An unexpected Visitor.

Birthday Fiction for [](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/) **foxrafer** *.   
I wrote this one as well for I wasn’t sure if you would go with the “Spoiler Alert!” in fiction one.

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002frf4z/)  
  
An unexpected Visitor [1/2]

Author: [](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **j_flattermann**](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/); crossposted to [](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gondorian_men** *](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/) **sons_of_gondor**

Pairing: Éomer/Faramir, Boromir

Genre: Slash

Rating: PG (so far for violence, subject to change)

Word Count: 1542

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Written for fun and foxrafer's birthday. All characters belong to the Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sequel to “[Stealing Time](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/926605.html)”. Faramir stumbles into Éomer in Aldburg.

  
  


Éomer held Faramir in his arms very tenderly not to re-open the wounds again. He kissed the sleepers forehead and wiped sweat stained strands of hair out of his face.

Two hours ago a fatigued Faramir had collapsed into his arms and the smell of blood had Éomer alarmed instantaneously. He had pulled Faramir back onto his feet but when he withdrew his right arm, keeping the young Gondorian steady with his left, he spotted the blood on his hand and sleeve.

“TO AID! I need the healer! IMMEDIATELY!” He had bellowed his commands and his team of trusted men had responded without hesitation or questions asked.

Love paired with worry was written over the Marshal of the Eastmark's face. “Who ever did this to you ...” He whispered but Faramir had shushed him, placing his index finger on Éomer's plump lips. “Please. No.” Faramir more or less breathed out the two words before darkness and a pair of strong arms engulfed him.

* * *

Éomer had been furious. That letter from Mundburg demanding the immediate return of the ruling steward's youngest son was nothing but impertinent. He was glad that it wasn't his duty to respond. As soon as Faramir had stumbled over his threshold Éomer had informed his uncle. Theoden King had responded very sympathetic and allowed Éomer to take care of the wounded young man. A few days later the King of Rohan had paid a visit to the patient and his sister-son at Éomer's headquarters in Aldburg. After he had evaluated the situation the king had ordered a scribe and dictated a letter address to Denethor to let him know that Faramir was in Aldburg being treated for some severe injuries.

Now the response had arrived strangely enough addressed to Éomer. He had informed his uncle again. Still angry he greeted his uncle and handed over the letter. Éomer sighed as he saw the colour change on his uncle's face. However, he knew that Theoden would reply in a moderate fashion to this Gondorian insolence.

This of course would put a further strain to the relationship between the two peoples. A relationship once founded on friendship and trust but now gone sour since Denethor had taken up office as Ruling Steward of Gondor.

However, Theoden King's reply had been formulated in a polite but firm fashion. Stating that the young Gondorian had suffered such severe injuries that he was currently in no state to make the long travel back to Mundburg. For sake of a full recovery the young man would remain in Aldburg as guest to his sister-son the Third Marshal of Rohan, under whose care he, Theoden King, placed the son of the Ruling Steward.

At first Mundburg's reply to the second letter was that they insisted on one of their own healers to treat Faramir in Aldburg. However, an unexpected attack on Osgiliath required the attention of all Gondorian healers in Minas Tirith. So the plan was dropped.

Faramir remained in the care of the Rohirrim. Éomer was relieved to hear and gave his healer instructions to take as much time as possible for the treatment to make sure that Faramir was fully recovered and in good strength. This way he knew that this will not only give Faramir a chance to proper heal but also keeps him out of harms way. Apart from that Éomer had his own agenda with Faramir as soon as he would be better.

* * *

Éomer spent most of the days at the bed side of Faramir. In fact he did not leave him for a minute very much causing complaints from his own healer, moaning that Éomer is constantly in the way.

But Éomer was not to be moved. “Faramir's welfare is my responsibility.'” He said firmly. “It became my responsibility the moment he stumbled into Eorlseld. And I shall make sure that he receives the best of care and treatment.”

Of course there was much more to his refusal to leave the young Gondorian to his healer. What he urged to find out was why Faramir had ended up at his doorstep bleeding from several deep cuts on his back.

Éomer remembered the time he had spent together with the young Captain of Gondor who now lay pale and hurting. The days he had managed to drag Faramir away from his insulting father. But then he had no recollection of Faramir being maltreated or even tortured. He had to find out who was behind this viscous attack and why Faramir had been tormented in the first place.

* * *

Actually Éomer was contemplating to get a message to Boromir currently fighting in Osgiliath. But Theoden King had advised him against. “This is a Gondorian internal affair. Bad enough that we are drawn into this. We will leave that matter for Gondor to solve. Faramir has stumbled into Aldburg and it is our duty to make sure he is treated well and recovers. We can't afford trouble with Mundburg. Not in this uncertain times. Boromir will find out soon enough when Faramir is back in Gondor.”

The king had made his position clear and with a deep sigh left for Edoras. He was glad that Theodred, his own flesh and blood had finished his education in Gondor and was now stationed at the Hornburg.

Faramir's absence from Minas Tirith had become known and soon reached Boromir's ear. Boromir immediately made enquiries on his own about the whereabouts of his baby brother. At first he had received contradicting reports. So he had his own men set out to find out the truth behind Faramir's disappearance.

The men reported back that Faramir was currently recovering form a strange illness and treated for it in Aldburg.

Boromir had been fuming with anger on the response. What kind of rubbish was this? Why should Faramir go to Aldburg or being sent there for medical treatment if they had their own house of healing in Minas Tirith. This all made no sense at all.

Meanwhile Faramir grew stronger with each passing week but every time Gondor made enquiries they were told that the progress of the Ruling Steward's youngest was slow. The Rohirrim healer made excuses as to why Faramir was not able to make the journey home.

Utterly unsatisfied with the incoming reports, Boromir mounted his horse and rode out to Aldburg. He needed to see for himself what was going on. On arrival he was greeted by Éomer. Boromir's anger grew again and was matched by Éomer's cynicism.

On Boromir's request to see his brother immediately, Éomer raised an eyebrow and left the room. He kept Boromir waiting for half an hour before returning.

“He is willing to see you now. However, he is still very weak due to the amount of blood he has lost. So make it brief.” Éomer snarled.

At first Boromir thought he would explode right into the face of this arrogant child warrior. But Éomer mentioning vast loss of blood made him grow pale. This wasn't about a mysterious illness. Faramir had been wounded. Boromir was determined to find out what really had happened to his brother.

* * *

Despite Boromir's hopes Éomer did not leave the room whilst he was visiting his brother. Faramir look very weak and pale with his back propped up against the cushions.

Boromir had given Éomer his famous look which had other men trembling, crumbling but the youngling had guts and simply crossed his arms before his chest but not giving Boromir an inch.

The young Rohirrim had stood his ground. Boromir sensed that the young Marshal of the Eastmark was trying to protect Faramir. Boromir couldn't get his mind around from what.

Éomer on the other hand witnessed the worry and love Boromir felt for his younger sibling. On this grounds the Rohirrim changed the behaviour toward Boromir and found the older brother changed as well.

Faramir soon showed signs of exhaustion and drifted off into sleep. Boromir had tried to get behind the incident that had let to his brother stumbling onto Éomer's doorstep in a blood soaked shirt and in need of urgent medical treatment. But Faramir had blocked, shut him out.

Refused point blank to co-operate.

The refusal to give away who had obviously either tortured or tried to kill Faramir, came as a shock and surprise to Boromir.

Never before had Faramir shut him out. His head falling down onto his chest Boromir stood in the corridor outside Faramir's sickbay. He shrugged signalling defeat to Éomer. “Has he said anything at all? Anything to you?” Boromir asked but got only the shaking of the head as a reply.

Boromir sighed.

He had his suspicion. But he would need time, for it would take him some time to get behind what had really befallen Faramir. But he would get to the bottom of this and unearth the truth.

“I cant have him come to Minas Tirith. Not as long as I don't know who attacked him and the culprits are dealt with.” Éomer simply nodded again. “I will keep him safe as long as it takes.” Was the Rohirrim's reply.

* * *

 

 

  
**Tags:**[boromir](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/boromir), [faramir](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/faramir), [lotr](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/lotr), [éomer](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/%C3%A9omer)  


01 April 2012 @ 08:04 pm

An unexpected Visitor.

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002frf4z/)  
  
An unexpected Visitor [2/2]

Author: [](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **j_flattermann**](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/); cross posted to [](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gondorian_men** *](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/) **sons_of_gondor**

Pairing: Éomer/Faramir, Boromir

Genre: Slash

Rating: PG (so far for violence, subject to change)

Word Count: 3271

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Written for fun and foxrafer's birthday. All characters belong to the Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Sequel to “[Stealing Time](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/926605.html)”. Faramir stumbles into Éomer in Aldburg.

  
  


Éomer held his promise to keep Faramir out of harms way to his best abilities. It was Boromir who struggled to keep his part of the bargain. And so time went by with not one word from Mundburg about a development on finding the tormentors of the young Gondorian. Of course Éomer knew that Boromir was distracted fighting off a bunch of let loose Orcs which tried to overrun Osgiliath and therefore was occupied.

However with Faramir growing stronger each day and his wounds almost completely healed it became harder and harder for the Third Marshal of the Riddermark to explain why his guest was not able to return to his own home.

Strangely enough it wasn't pressure from Mundburg that troubled Éomer. No, the Gondorians seemed to have him utterly forgotten. It was Faramir himself who grew restless. Hearing about the onslaught of Orc companies he urged to go to fight side by side with his older brother.

Éomer had to use a trick to keep the young man from running off to the frontline of the battle. The Rohirrim knew that Boromir would not appreciate if he was to face not only the battle but also his brother. Having to keep him safe in the madness of the fight.

* * *

“I have given my word not to let you leave unless you are fully healed and fit enough to face the perils of a fight.” Éomer said to the impatient Faramir. Pulling the young Gondorian to his chest stroking his sweat covered chest. Faramir was still suffering from nightmares and even Éomer's presence would not ease the troubled mind. Éomer propped against the cushions ran his hand through Faramir's tousled hair. “I will go with you on the training ground today and then we see how well you are.”

Éomer had a plan. He knew this would work. So he smiled down at the Gondorian snuggled up in his arms. Faramir had rested his head on Éomer's chest shivered. He would never get used to the cold in Aldburg. He cocked his head to look at the younger man who still held him wrapped in his arms. “OK. And I will prove you that I am fully healed. You must see that my place is at my brother's side. I have sworn to defend Minas Tirith and Gondor. I can't remain here whilst my people facing such danger and my arm is required to defend.”

Éomer leaned forward and kissed Faramir gently. He only too well knew. He himself shared this feelings of duty and his heart was full of love and adoration for the young Gondorian Captain. But he had given his word and his honour demanded to keep it at all costs.

Of course his uncle had learnt of Boromir's visit and request and had allowed it as long as Éomer would not risk an open break with Gondor. But Theoden King knew his nephew well and trusted him despite his young age. Éomer would never risk the safety of the Mark. He was much to attached to his home.

* * *

The early spring air was still crisp and old in the morning and Faramir could see his breath clouding up before his nose and mouth. Another shiver ran over his body. He compared his outfit to Éomer's and shook his head. He was wearing mittens and a thick cloak over his uniform and still he was shivering with cold. Éomer on the other hand only wore a leather tunic and his breeches of soft buckskin. The steam billowed from his heated body as he slash the training dummy on the field.

“You will get warm if you pick up training.” The Captain of the Eorlingas of the Eastmark had said, carrying on wielding his blade. Every muscle in Faramir's body screamed in protestation when he reached for the broad sword Éomer had provide for his training.

Éomer tried hard to concentrate on his practise and not to smirk or laugh out loud as Faramir struggled to lift up the sword. Éomer had fetched the heaviest of broad swords the Aldburg arsenal held. It had belonged to one of the great warriors of the Éothéod, Fram the dragon slayer.

Fram was known to have been a very tall man of sturdy build and many a warrior had tried to yield his weapon but faltered. A very young Éomer however had been very ambitious and therefore had secretly trained with the weapon. Which meant that now that he was much older he handled the great sword with an easiness that even surpassed his thirteen years older cousins skills.

As expected and planned by the young Eorlinga Faramir struggled to even lift the sword off the ground. Struggling with the effort sweat pearled from his forehead. Finally he shrugged admitting defeat. “It seems that the wounds and the long treatment has weakened you, my friend.” Éomer said. “So let us start with exercises to build your strength. But I am sure that you can see now why I can't let you go. Especially as I have promised your brother to only allow you to leave Aldburg when you are fully restored to your abilities.”

* * *

The weeks passed by and the Gondorians received regular reports that the patient had taken up a light training. However, the healer stressed that there was still a weakness in the young Gondorian's limbs that would not allow him to stay up all day long.

Fact was that Faramir was more than capable to stay up on his feet and Éomer struggled to keep him at Eorlseld. When his uncle paid another visit he enquired after the patient. Éomer shrugged and confessed up to his troubles. “I promised Boromir to keep him until he had discovered who was trying to harm Faramir. Only Boromir is not coming back with his part of the bargain and I am struggling to keep Faramir in Aldburg. I'm at a loss, uncle.” Theoden King embraced his young nephew. “I told you not to meddle with Gondorian affairs. Now you see why. Whilst you have stuck to honour and kept your word. The brother of your patient couldn't care enough to keep his given word.”

Éomer couldn't believe this. Not after he had seen the care and worry in Boromir's eyes. But time was against him as well. His uncle's visit had not been one of courtesy but rather to give him his marching orders. If Osgiliath was to fall. It was feared that the Orc forces would over run Gondor. Éomer's orders were to secure the long border of the Eastmark. Éomer watched his uncle leave for Edoras. Dark thoughts filled his mind. If he had to leave Aldburg there was no reason for Faramir to stay behind. Gondor certainly would insist on Faramir to return to Minas Tirith. He had hoped to hear from Boromir. Now it was too late.

* * *

Boromir frowned. The trouble in Osgiliath had kept him from Minas Tirith for the last months. Of course he had his spies a group of trusted former soldiers in the White City but still all their reports had come back leading to nothing.

Only one thing was revealed. Faramir had been attacked to be killed. The attackers had failed to make it look like a robbery however. His brother had managed to fend off the attacker he faced but a second offender had stabbed him with a knife int the back several times. The attack had taken place whilst Faramir was on his way to the guard house. Strangely enough non of the guards seemed to have heard or seen anything.

The enquiries always had hit a dead end no matter where Boromir or his men had directed their investigation. An old nursemaid of Faramir who had signalled that she wanted to tell something she had observed was found dead the next day. The healers had announced her death as unsuspicious as she had been very old.

Boromir began to worry. This plot was more serious than he had suspected. Only a very influential person was able to pull of such an attack and get away with it. He knew that his initial suspicion seemed not so far off anymore. At the same tim if he was right there was nothing he could do to protect his brother but to try to arrange for Faramir to leave Minas Tirith.

When Éomer's notice arrived he was hard pressed. He hadn't achieved anything. His brother would be send back to Minas Tirith and be facing the same threat again. There was only one possibility.

Pulling out a piece of paper Boromir sat down to write a petition.

* * *

“You are not a great help, my love.” Éomer complaint but Faramir shook his head. “I am not going to say anything. It would only mean that I would endanger Boromir and you. As long as you are not in the know you are safe, both.” Faramir knew that the fact that Éomer or Boromir had learnt who had tried to kill him would immediately observed and not only would they dare another attempt on him but also on his brother and the man he loved.

“Please, love. Please you must understand.” He pleaded and reaching out wrapped his arms around Éomer. “I can't afford to put you or Boromir to harm. You have to promise me that you are not pursuing this. Please, promise me.” Éomer struggled. How could he allow his lover to go back to a city where his life was under attack. Where he had no means to protect him. Boromir had written, expressing defeat. He had however explained that he had petitioned his father begging for Faramir to lead reinforcement troops to Osgiliath.

This request had been granted. The order had even extended and Faramir was ordered to report first in Minas Tirith to take the troops out to replenish his brother's ranks. But then he was to carry on and take a small band of men to build an outpost in North Ithilien. Now Boromir and Faramir had been to North Ithilien before but couldn't think a place despite Cair Andros. It was Éomer who suggested a cave called the Window of the Sunset, Henneth Annûn.

Faramir took his leave from Éomer. “I will build a fortress on Cair Andros but I shall remember and explore the Window of the Sunset. It shall be my hideout in need of peril. My heart is sad to leave you for I cannot say when I may see you again.”

Éomer kissed Faramir tenderly. “Love, I shall not be far, as my uncle sends me to protect the East Mark. I will send you a message as soon as I reached the land north of the mouth of the Entwash. If you remember the Window of the Sunset, so shall I and we will meet there as long as our duties binds us. You to North Ithilien and me to East Emnet.”

Faramir embraced his young lover, kissed him. “I shall look out for you then.” He said.

Éomer was still very troubled watching Faramir mount up and ride out of Aldburg. Suddenly he wished he and Faramir were already up North, despite them being in imminent reach of the enemy.

'I only wished we would have found out, who was trying to harm you.' He spoke to himself. 'I only wished I could ride out with you. Be by your side until you reach Osgiliath and your brother's protection.'

Éomer sighed deeply. In a week time he hoped to meet with Faramir again. 'May the gods and the great ancestors be watching over you until we meet.'

* * *

With worry in his heart Faramir proceeded to Minas Tirith. He was on high alert and hoped to leave as soon as possible. His orders had been clear. Collect the reinforcement troops and proceed to Osgiliath to leave the troops with Boromir. Then take the group of his own men, the Rangers, to North Ithilien to create an outpost.

But as soon as he arrived in Minas Tirith he was told that he should report to his father. Faramir had hoped to avoid to meet with his father but could not disobey the direct order to report. So he told the Captain of the Guard that he wanted the men ready to move out as soon as he returned from his meeting with his father. A very nervous Faramir was facing a highly annoyed Denethor. “Oh, look who we have here. Have you finally decided to come out of hiding from behind the backs of these impertinent Rohirrim?” With a sigh the Ruling Steward turned to one of his advisers. “What can we do with this coward? He defies all my orders.”

Faramir blushed. “But father I am here on your orders. I am here to take up my duty in the defence of Gondor.” Denethor waved his hand in a disapproving manner. “The only son I can rely on is Boromir. What would we be without him?!” The adviser bowed low and in a wailing voice agreed to everything the Steward said.

“If I am such a useless person and so annoying to your eye, father, why then have you ordered me here?” Faramir dared to challenge. “I have my marching order. Every minute I am staying here in Minas Tirith is wasted on Boromir who is desperately waiting for the men to arrive. Again the faster I leave the earlier the Rangers can press on to North Ithilien and fortify our northern border.”

Denethor sneered not knowing if to express anger or distain. He waved his adviser to produce the dispatches which were meant for Boromir. “These Lord Faramir are for your brother the Captain Boromir and have to be delivered to him in person. Under no circumstances these letters are to fall into enemies hands.”

“See that you can at least run this errand without messing up.” Were the parting words of the Steward addressed to his youngest son. Faramir bowed and retreated.

The letter tucked away in his tunic he rushed down the levels of the City to reach the stables and his horse. There he knew the men were assembled for riding out to Osgiliath. He had to take a dark corner to get into the street that led to the stables, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned swiftly and drew his sword whilst at the same time catching the attackers right hand which held a knife ready to strike. He tried to keep the wall of the building in his back throughout the attack. He managed to strike with his sword and the attacker fled wounded.

  
For a moment Faramir was tempted to pursue the attacker but then remembered Boromir who was in urgent need of the fresh troops so he discarded the idea.

So he turned into the street and rushed to meet with the troops by the stables.

Faramir missed to notice the figure clad in dark clothes peeling himself of the wall's shadow and followed his attacker.

* * *

Boromir was on the look-out. 'Where was Faramir?' He only hoped that Faramir was out of Minas Tirith and on his way to Osgiliath. Only when one of the outer guards called out that riders were approaching he stormed onto the wall of the City to find out if this was his brother.

But it was too dark so he returned to the gate. He arrived to the news that indeed his brother and the long awaited men had arrived. So he rushed out to welcome his brother.

The two brothers fell into each others arms. Faramir produced the letters his father had ordered him to hand to Boromir. “It must be your new orders, brother. Father made it quite clear that nobody but you should lay their hands on them.” “Were you in trouble because of them.” Boromir asked sensing the tension in his younger sibling. But Faramir was in no mood to dig deeper on this subject.

All of Boromir's arguments to keep Faramir in Osgiliath were to no avail. The next morning Faramir gathered his rangers and moved out. “I have my duties, you have yours, brother. Father is unhappy with my performance and I don't mean to cause him further trouble. My orders are clear. The first part I have delivered. Now I have to go and fulfil the second part.”

As soon as Faramir had left the troops in Osgiliath, the captains of the reinforcement troops were called to report to Boromir. Had there been attacks on the way from Minas Tirith? Had they had seen anybody following them? Had they spotted any suspicious behaviour amongst the men or Faramir's rangers?

All questions were replied with a firm “NO.” But as soon as night fell Boromir was approached.

“Captain, I do have something to report. But I couldn't in front of the others. This is a delicate matter.” Boromir nodded and the two men walked out of the City to a quiet spot near the river bank.

* * *

Faramir rode up to the waterfall. Somewhere behind the curtain of silver glittering droplet lay the entrance to the Henneth Annûn. He directed his horse into the water and rode up towards the waterfall. With a heel kick the horse overcame it's natural fear and stepped through the curtain of water.

Behind the water he entered a great cave with an archway at one end. He stopped short as he heard the footsteps coming towards him. A torch was lit at the back end of the cave and Éomer came from around a corner waving him to bring the horse. Faramir followed and the outer cave fell into darkness again.

“You can't keep a fire in that cave. It can be seen through the water and give away your retreat." Faramir nodded as he followed Éomer. The Rohirrim walked through the archway and signalled Faramir to leave his horse there. The archway led to and open courtyard like clearing. If there ever had been a roof it was no longer detectable. Instead the space was filled with plants and another small waterfall that gathered in a small pool. Éomer led Faramir further along a steep ledge into another cave, smaller than the first but furnished and with a fire running.

“I want you to remember this place. Faramir, promise me that when you are in danger that you try to come here. What ever happens I will come and find you here. Please will you promise?” Faramir hugged Éomer and promised. The young Rohirrim took him by the hand and led him over to a bed.

The pulled Faramir down to sit beside him.

Before they lay down, Éomer took Faramir's hand. “I want you to know that you are not going to be attacked anymore. Hush!” He placed his finger on Faramir's mouth. “I know why you kept this a secret and believe me, I did not go all the way. But I think I managed to convinced the culprit to not try again.” Éomer smiled.

Faramir was safe as safe as a soldier could be in a country at war. But as long as he lived, he Éomer would take care that his lover was protected.

  
  


The End

 

 

  
**Current Mood:**   complacent

  
**Tags:**[boromir](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/boromir), [faramir](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/faramir), [lotr](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/lotr), [éomer](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/tag/%C3%A9omer)  


 


	3. Hen neath Annûn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faramir has set up camp at Cair Andros. Éomer solves a puzzle.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002gy7a5/)  
  
****Henneth Annûn    [crossposted to [](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/profile)[sons_of_gondor](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/) and [](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/profile)[gondorian_men*](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/)]

Pairing: Éomer/Faramir, [Boromir & Denethor mentioned]

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count:

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to the JRR Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.l

Summary: Faramir has set up camp at Cair Andros. Éomer solves a puzzle. Sequel to “[Stealing Time](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/926605.html)” and “[An unexpected Visitor](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/1003205.html)".

  


Éomer held Faramir in his arms kissed him gently until the young Gondorian Captain grew calm again and the violent shaking of his body waned.

“The dream again?” Éomer asked and Faramir nodded. Only recently the nightmare would pester him even in Éomer's presence. “It's getting worse each time. I never before had it when you're with me. Only lately it seems to get worse and worse.” Faramir shook his head. “I am sorry.” He said tilting his head and gave Éomer one of his loop sided upward looks which the Marshal of the Eastmark found utterly irresistibly cute.

“You know what it does to me when you are giving me this look.” He said smiling, “And now that we are both awake …”

With these words he pulled Faramir closer.

Faramir allowed the flexible hands to explore. His head resting on Éomer's chest listening to the ever increasing rhythm of his lover's heartbeat.

However with Éomer's arousal reaching his climax there was no time for cuddling, as the young Rohirrim presses on to get the satisfaction to his needs. But then again it was Éomer's forward and demanding nature that attracted Faramir as it compliments his natural shyness so well.

Being with Éomer has left him in the comfort of being allowed to be passive. And so he laid back enjoying the active young horse-lord who moved and lifted him in the right position without demanding him to take actions.

Faramir was taken forcefully and determined but at the same time gentle and tenderly as Éomer was always careful not to cause pain no matter how urgent his own needs were. This fact was what Faramir admired and loved most in the young warrior and he thought that this must be down to him dealing with the horses.

And so he let himself drift, fall, knowing that Éomer would catch him, bringing him back safely.

* * *

Faramir arrived back at his camp and was greeted by his fellow rangers. “Captain Faramir, where have you been? Lord Boromir had been here. Looking for you.” Faramir blushed a little. “Where is my brother now?” He asked but the men shook their heads. “Lord Boromir couldn't wait for your return, Captain. But he left a message for you.” The lieutenant handed Faramir a script roll which bore Boromir's seal.

Faramir took the script, thanked his men and dismissed them before retreating into his own quarters in the camp on Cair Andros.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a shadow peeled himself off the wall by his bed.

Only as the man came closer he recognised his Rohirrim lover. “Éomer!” He gasped, turning around to swiftly close the door. Now the room fell pitch black as the door had been the only source of light. However Éomer lit a fuse and finding a candelabra in the dull light of the fuse, lightened up the room by lighting the candles on the stick.

“You have to train your men better, my love.” Éomer said his back still turned away from Faramir. “I had no difficulty in breaking unseen into your private quarters. And I am not a master of espionage.”

The young Marshal of the Riddermark turned around with two swift steps reached Faramir taking him in his arm and thanks to him being taller than the Captain of the Gondorian Rangers swept Faramir off his feet before leaning in to a kiss.

“I know we just said 'good-bye', but I missed you already.” He said winking cheekily at his lover as he broke free from the kiss panting breathlessly.

Faramir was overcome with emotion and so bedazzled that he had no words.

* * *

The two young men were lying on top of Faramir's broad bed resting, sweat still glistening on their naked bodies.

Faramir's head rested on Éomer's shoulder. “I have some news.” The young Rohirrim said without warning, “But I see that you too have news. Boromir's seal, huh. Do you want to share with me what he has to say?”

Faramir nodded and reached out for the script roll he had placed on the bedside table. He broke the seal and unrolled the paper holding it so that Éomer could see as well.

Their temples touched as they both scanned the scribblings of Faramir's older brother. Every other word Éomer had to asked for he had trouble to read Boromir's hand. Faramir obliged to read the words out loud Éomer had trouble to decipher. The script contained a report that Boromir had received evidence by an anonymous source which provided secured proof as to who was behind the attacks on Faramir's life. However, the Captain of the Gondorian Army was not very happy and clearly discarded the evidence as he grumpily announced in his letter to his younger sibling were of uncertain nature because they had not been discovered by any Gondorian but obviously by an outsider.

“Isn't that typical for Boromir.” Éomer muttered slightly annoyed. “Just because the results are not his he pushes them aside. No matter if they are founded or not.” Faramir looked at his lover with a curious smirk on his face. “What is it to you? It seems almost as if the report came from you.”

He had to laugh as Éomer blushed. “So it was YOU! You provided Boromir with the report. But why didn't you tell him that you were the one who had discovered what was written in this report?”

“Hmm. I don't think that this had made much difference. Boromir would have told me off and said that I should keep my nose out of Gondorian matters. He did that before.” Éomer admitted subdued.

But Faramir wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. “So tell me what you have discovered.”

Éomer blinked, “You will not like it. I guess, that is the reason why Boromir is pushing it aside.”

The young Rohirrim casted his look down onto his hands. He knew he was the bearer of bad news.

But Faramir gave no rest.

“Tell me and leave the rest to me if I like it or not we will see. I have my own suspicions, if you must know. And I am keen to find out if you have come to the same results.”

Éomer chewed his lower lip for a moment. “But it is really no good news.” He said looking at Faramir. “The order came from very high up.” Faramir nodded. “So much I had feared. Father.” The two young men looked at each other and then sighed deeply and hugged each other.

“I have made sure that they know that they are found out. Along the entire line of command. And I think that they are stopping for a while now. But, my love, this doesn't mean you are out of danger.”

Éomer sighed again. “I only wished I could keep you with me. Prevent that you have to return to Mundburg. You are not safe there and I so wished to keep you safe.”

Faramir turned to take Éomer's face in his hands. “I know, my love. I know but for the time being there is nothing we can do. And with the enemy growing in strength by the hour there is really nothing to do. Even you are not safe and I am fearing for you. I can't bear to think of losing you. It would break my heart.”

Éomer gave Faramir a small smile. He only knew too well that these words were true. With the rising of the enemy nobody could say for sure what the next day would bring. “I promise you that I will do everything in my power not to get killed. And as long as you are promising me the same I shall be satisfied.” He told Faramir.

But the young Gondorian shook his head. “This is not enough. Not enough for me.” He locked his grey eyes deeply into the warm brown eyes of the young Marshal. “I need some proof that you will return to me.” Faramir swallowed the tears away that flooded his eyes.

“What do you want me to do? I will do anything you ask, if only I know that it gives you peace of mind.” Éomer said, pressing Faramir's hands in his.

“Let us meet next week in our secret place, my love. I will have made all preparations by then.” Faramir placed his finger on the Rohirrim's lips to stop him from asking. But he soon replaced the finger with his own mouth.

* * *

Éomer had never been so anxious. He was distracted hardly could concentrate on the tasks on his hands. He cursed at the slow pace of the days, wished the week was gone and the day agreed with Faramir had arrived already.

His men saw that something was nagging at their young Marshal's mind, but nobody dared to ask and instead they looked out for him, kept him safe.

Finally the week was past and the day of the agreed meeting had arrived. Éomer was early up. Gathering his trusted captains. Gave instructions and announced that he would be away for the day. The question where he was to go, he waved away and the men fell silent.

Of course they would shield the absence of their Marshal from the King and his counsellor. As long as Éomer promised to return the next day.

The young Rohirrim mounted his horse and rode out of the camp to cross the great river at the near by ford. As soon as he reached the other river bank he turned his horse south east and soon reached the foot hills of the mountains of shadow.

There he dismounted and led Firefoot into the folds of the mountain until he reached the secret entrance to Henneth Annûn. Without hesitation he and his horse stepped through the curtain of falling water. In the clearing behind the arch he let go of Firefoot and climbed up the steep path to the hidden cave which he and Faramir used for their secret meetings.

He was astonished as he found the cave dressed in the white blossoms of the Evermind flower. He was greeted by his lover who was dressed in his finest clothes. Faramir held a bundle of clothes in his arms and urged Éomer to strip his clothes and replace them with the ones he had provided for the occasion.

As soon as they both were dressed in similar outfits he took Éomer by the hand and let him high up to the top of the mountain. The moon and the stars were looking down at the young couple.

Faramir held a necklace made of simblemynë in his hands and facing Éomer held it outstretched. “Here with the moon and the stars as representatives of the Valar I, Faramir son of Denethor of Gondor, swear eternal allegiance and love to Éomer son of Éomund of the Rohirrim until the day the Valar see fit to take me away from Middle Earth.” He placed the flower necklace over Éomer's head and gently rested it on the young man's shoulders.

Éomer had listened silent and demure. He now raised another necklace made of the same flowers and held it before Faramir. In a sombre voice he announce. “Here under the stars of my ancestors who are waiting for me in the Great Hall of the Netherworld and with the Moon as my witness I, Éomer son of Éomund of the Eastfold declare eternal allegiance and love to Faramir of Gondor, son of Denethor ruling steward of Gondor.” He held the necklace up against the sky before placing in on Faramir's chest.

They then fell into each others arms and kissed. The two lovers sat down side by side holding hands and looked each other in the eyes. Nobody spoke a word. Only when the wind from the East picked up and started to bite their skin in their thin attire they rose and walked down to seek shelter in their cave.


	4. Troubled Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the enemy growing stronger, Faramir struggles to keep his secret.

19 May 2012 @ 07:46 pm

Troubled Times

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002ty60g/)  
  
Troubled Times

[crossposted to [](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gondorian_men** *](http://gondorian-men.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/) **sons_of_gondor** ]

Pairing: Faramir/Éomer, Boromir.

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Slash

Warning: Killing of Theodred, Theoden and Boromir mentioned.

Word Count: 3533

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to the JRR Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Sequel to “[Stealing Time](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/926605.html)”, “[An Unexpected Visitor](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/185432.html)” and “[Henneth Annûn](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/189164.html)”.

  


Faramir and Éomer now a married couple if only before the eyes of the Valar, however, agreed to keep it a secret for the time being. After they had their secret ceremony the two had returned to the cave at Henneth Annûn coming down from the peak of the mountain that housed the cave. Therefore in the fireplace Éomer had hewn out of the rock a homely fire was ablaze not only warming the room but also giving a nice orange light. Across from the hearth there on a platform hewn out of the rock-face stood the bed covered in quills and furs provided by Éomer.

To there the two had retreated to after they had exchanged their vows on the mountain top under the moon and stars as their sole witnesses. When they walked into their hide away a little later shivering from cold as the wind had picked up and blown his frozen breath cooled by the snow-peaked mountains of the Ephel Duath. The walls of the cave covered with arras and the warming fire greeted them. They shrugged out of their fine woven wedding tunics which Faramir folded neatly and put them away before getting under the covers of their bed.

Éomer meanwhile had filled a pot with mulled wine warming it at the fire before filling the steaming liquid into the by-standing goblets. Faramir couldn’t turn his eyes from the slim figure whose skin shimmered golden with the reflections of the fire dancing and leaping over the well toned body. With the goblets in both hands Éomer turned and walked slowly up to the bed caught the sparkle in Faramir’s eyes. Faramir opened the covers for his husband and lover to climb in before taking one of the trinkets out of Éomer’s hands.

His face was glowing and Éomer leaned over to kiss him before taking his first sip of wine. “I think,’ he said smiling, placing the cup beside the bed, “I rather skip the wine.” He grinned mischievously and added, “I’m already drunken with just the sight of you and the taste of your lips.” Faramir chuckled, took his first sip and the hot red liquid tinted his lips and cheeks.

“You are so beautiful.” Éomer gasped and took the goblet out of Faramir’s hand, placing it next to his brother on the floor by the bed. Turning back he took Faramir in his arms and pressed the young Gondorian deep into the pillows, pressing his lips firm on Faramir’s mouth. The lips gave no resistance but opened willingly and hot tongues met.

Breaking the kiss both gasped for air. Again Éomer’s strong hands and wiry arms grabbed Faramir and rolling himself on the back Éomer held Faramir straddled in his lap. “Time for another of your riding lessons, my love.” Éomer said smiling at Faramir’s pout.

Since the start of their friendship Éomer had promised to train Faramir’s riding skills which the young horse-lord found poorly developed. When they became lovers Éomer had softly pushed Faramir to take a more active part in their lovemaking. However, Éomer was fully aware that Faramir was shy and fearful of taking action. Only the young Rohirrim’s tender approach and the sincere display of affection towards Faramir had let to his lover overcome and open up ever so slightly.

Now that their relationship was fully establish between the two, Faramir no longer flinched when Éomer made him sit up and face him when riding his cock.

With Éomer’s hands on Faramir’s hips, the Rohirrim directed the movement of Faramir’s pelvis making sure that his own thrusts were perfectly matched.

Faramir who at first had loathed the exposure not wanting to be looked at in the act, now enjoyed knowing how much Éomer loved to see him getting flushed faced, biting his lips and throwing his head into his neck. He knew that as soon as they both came, Éomer would lay him down gently and brush away the sweaty wet hair from his face.

But the time for the couple to honeymoon was cut short and by breaking of dawn on the third day Éomer had to return to his troops just as Faramir was expected back by his own rangers.

* * *

Before returning to Aldburg Éomer had paid a visit to Faramir’s camp at Cair Andros. The young horse-lord had been accompanied by two of his captains and an unfamiliar warrior. The Captains remained on horseback when Éomer and the stranger entered Faramir’s quarters. Unabashed by the foreigner’s presence Éomer had stepped forward pulled Faramir in his arms and gave him a ringing kiss. Faramir blushed and whispered a word of warning that they were not at all alone but Éomer laughed out heartily.

“I have no secrets before my men. They are all informed about our bond, my love. But I do respect your wish of keeping our marriage private. However, be assured that none of my men will go prowling about their knowledge. As I too have indeed have not the wish to make our bond known in Edoras as long as you are not wanting me to do so.”

Faramir had to smile at the usual complicated fashion Éomer would express himself. Despite being fluent in the language of Gondor Éomer formed his sentences in the style used by the Rohirrim.

With Faramir held tight his arm around the his young Gondorian husband's waist Éomer presented the young Éorling who patiently waited to be introduced by his marshal.

“This my love is Erkenhelm. He is my wedding gift to you.” Éomer waved the soldier to come closer. “Erkenhelm will function as your personal body guard and will follow your orders only.” With these words Erkenhelm bent his knees in front of Faramir and looking into the faces of the two lovers took his oath of fealty to Faramir his marshal's husband.

At first Faramir was about to refused but looking at the young man kneeling in front of him and Éomer's look on the face he couldn't. So Erkenhelm had to shave and dress in a Gondorian rangers uniform to blend into Faramir's commando. What appeared to be an obstacle at first was the small matter that Faramir and his rangers didn't use horses. Erkenhelm even though a trained soldier struggled keeping up with the men as they travelled quick time.

Faramir had feared as to so much and therefore Erkenhelm had been entered as messenger, the only man in his troop that was allowed to use a horse.

However this meant that he was more away than at camp with Faramir which made his job as body guard impossible. So after a a short while Erkenhelm was sent back to Éomer having to admit defeat. The young horse-lord roared with laughter when his soldier came back with his report.

But Éomer wasn't so easily defeated. He rode out to meet with Boromir to ask him to provide personal protection for his brother.

Bewilderment was written all over Boromir's face when the young Marshal of the Eastmark came to him with this request. “What business is this of yours?” He snapped at the young man in response. But Éomer held his ground. “Let's say just so much that Faramir's well being is a matter dear to my heart.” He replied. He confessed that he had at first provided his own man but that it proved that the soldier of the Éorlingas wasn't up to the job. Boromir laughed, “Turns out you are no use without your horse, then.” He teased. “Well, it might be that we are not as good on foot but at least we are faster at the spot where trouble arises.” Éomer countered.

Surprised at the feisty reply Boromir was willing to listen to what the Rohirrim had to tell him. So Éomer explained to Boromir what he had found out in Minas Tirith and who was plotting to put away with Faramir.

“Your father is under the influence of Orthanc, Lord Boromir. It took us quite a while to discover ourselves that the white wizard at Isengard has joint up with the enemy.” Boromir shook his head in disbelieve. “The white wizard we fear is influencing everyone who uses one of the palantiri. Your father is well known to use the palantir of Anarion frequently and therefore I fear he has fallen into the white wizard's hands.”

“This is nonsense.” Boromir bellowed but in secret in his mind he ran through all encounters he had had with his father in the past and deep down he knew that his father had changed. Changed for the worst.

* * *

The nightmares that troubled Faramir's nights grew fierce and finally even Boromir was effected. Therefore the brothers turned home to report to their father. All the time Boromir was keeping a close eye on his brother who seemed to grew anguished with fear the closer they came to Minas Tirith.

Just as he had been made to promise Boromir had sent a trusted man to guard his brother. Yet Éomer was not satisfied and therefore had a man trained up for being fit to blend in with the Rangers of Gondor. This man even though not deemed to be Faramir's body guard had been entered the lines of Faramir's troop and reported back to the young horse-lord.

Therefore Éomer met with Boromir and Faramir on the Great Western Road near Amon Dîn.

As the brothers approached Éomer rode in their way and forced them to stop. “I never should have trusted you, Boromir of Gondor. I thought you were to protect your brother and now leading him to his demise like a lion the lamb.” Before Faramir could interfere his brother had leapt down from the horse and was facing the Rohirrim his sword drawn. “If you weren't the Marshal of the Eastmark and therefore bonded to our house by friendship, I would slay you here on the spot.” Boromir roared with anger. “You are trespassing horse-lord! Return to your own realm and leave Gondor's business to Gondor.”

However the Éorling did not budge but stood firm, sword in hand ready to strike. “This is my concern as you are endangering the one who is dear to my heart. I will not allow him to come to harm.” Faramir jumped from his horse and rushed to separate the two fuming men. “Stop it! Stop this at once!” But neither Éomer nor Boromir seemed to hear him. So he finally stepped between them, his arm outstretched the left against his brother's chest the right against his husbands.

“Brother! Husband! Stop it!” He yelled.

The mentioning of the word 'husband' had Éomer lower his sword and so did Boromir full of bewilderment. “HUSBAND?!” He bellowed and again Éomer stepped forward to Faramir's side to protect the young man. But Boromir did not raise his sword again but slackened his sword-arm until the tip of the blade hit the dust of the road. “What is this, husband?” He asked his brother in a softer voice. Éomer sheathing his sword took Faramir into his arms.

Faramir blushed deep crimson but was unable to speak. Therefore Éomer took up the word. “Your brother and I have exchanged our vows a long time ago on the top of Henneth Annûn. Ever since and even before I felt more than friendship for your brother and am worried about his welfare and safety. When I came to you last, Boromir, I asked you to provide for his protection and you did. However I was not sure if you could be trusted and therefore I had one of my own men to join up with Faramir's Rangers to keep a watchful eye upon my love.”

Boromir's lower jaw dropped but no word would leave his mouth. Faramir turned blushing even further to hide his face against Éomer's chest who wrapped his arm closer around his husband's shoulder. “I did not say a word about this to you because your brother, my beloved husband begged me not to. I suppose that he wanted to tell you himself when he felt the time was right. But now that you are leading him into the lion's den and to certain harm, I cannot stand back and watch. I have told you about the discoveries I had made when following up on the attacks on Faramir's life and you shrugged them aside as unimportant. However, I have proof that not only your father's councillors but also your father himself had given the order.”

Faramir's head shot up looking into Éomer's face blanching. “You have proof for these accusations?” He gasped and Éomer looking tenderly down at him simply nodded. “I had given all of them to your brother, as he so rightly put it to 'leave Gondor's business to Gondor'. But he has done nothing. Nothing at all to stop them from harming you again. And now that I am your husband I cannot stand back and watch. Now this has become my business.”

“Your accusations, horse-lord, are heinous! Never would my father turn against his own flesh and blood. He will punish the perpetrator as soon as I am putting this evidence you claim to have gathered before him. Step aside and let us carry on. Our business is with our father and of utmost importance.” Boromir responded with coldness in every word.

“Oh brother,” Faramir exclaimed rushing forward to stay Boromir's hand which still held the sword, “can't you see that he is meaning well? And yes, it is true, I have share vows with him and promised to stay with him forever.” Boromir looked down at his younger sibling and shook his head. “Father will not like this news. However, you both should be glad that neither of you has to carry the burden of heirdom. You might as well get away with it.”

Boromir sheathed his sword and held his hand out to Éomer who clasped his own around to a well-meaning handshake. Looking at his brother again Boromir whispered “Does he know about the dream?” Faramir nodded his head. “Yes, he is aware.” He replied.

Boromir looked Éomer straight in the face. “So you know about the nightmare that is tormenting him.” He pointed at Faramir and Éomer confirmed. “Yes. I know of it and what it is about. But just as he, I have no understanding of it's meaning.”

“That makes us three.” Boromir replied. “Now the nightmare had haunted my night's sleep as well and therefore we are heading for Minas Tirith to consult with my father what is to be done.”

“If you are both riding to Mundburg then I shall accompany you. I am not willing to leave my husband alone.” Éomer said but Faramir shook his head. “Please, my love, please don't. Wait for me in Aldburg. I shall come to you as quickly as I can.”

Éomer bit his lower lip but a look into the pleading eyes of his lover softened his heart. “You will take care of him and make sure that he comes to no harm. You swear!” He thundered at Boromir who smiled and reaching out for a handshake promised.

However the course of time was against the three and Éomer was waiting in vain for Faramir to come to Aldburg.

Instead he was called back to Edoras because a stranger, a beggar had dared to cross the threshold of Theoden King.

Meanwhile Faramir and Boromir were forced to ride out in defence of Osgiliath and suffering a defeat only just so managed to save themselves together with two of their men and return to Minas Tirith.

Against his father's wish Boromir insisted to ride out to find the dwelling called Imladris of which nobody in all Gondor could remember where it was located. Faramir who had very much wished to take on this voyage was to remain in Gondor to take up Boromir's position as Captain of Gondor.

Éomer did not see Faramir again until after the battle of Pelennor Fields. Now after the fall of Theodred and Theoden King regarded as the King of Rohan.

But all this was far from his mind at the moment as he rushed towards the House of Healing in Mundburg to check on his sister who had been injured when fighting in disguise.

Éomer stepped through the door and rushed down the corridor when he bumped into a lonely figure. In the dim light of the corridor it took him a moment but then he gasped, “Faramir. Oh, my love.” He shouted, hugging his lover tight but loosened the grip as Faramir hissed in pain. “Oh, you are hurt. I am sorry.”

Éomer searched Faramir's face but he couldn't see anything beyond pain and confusion. He steadied the young Gondorian as he swayed and seemed to faint.

“What are you doing out of bed. You are injured you should rest.” Éomer said and when Faramir pointed out a door led him back to the room.

He helped Faramir back into bed and promised to come as soon as he had found out about his sister.

Éomer found his sister in the care of Aragorn who was tending to her wounds. When satisfied that his sister even though badly injured would pull through, he asked Aragorn about Faramir's injuries.

He was clearly confused as the reports that had reached him rang that Faramir like his brother Boromir had been fallen, slain by the hands of the Orcs. He had hardened his heart and fought even harder when the devastating news had reached him.

To find his husband here in the House of Healing had come as a shock. As well as the revelation that Faramir had lost all memory of what had happened. Aragorn saw the pain on the young warrior's face and understood.

Faramir was still in his bed and had fallen into a light slumber when Éomer re-entered his room and sat down by the bed. Aragorn had explained that the amnesia Faramir was suffering from might lift but he couldn't say if at all or how much Faramir would remember and how long it would take.

However Éomer was determined to be there for his lover all the way.

When Faramir woke he found himself in the embrace of two strong arms of the man he had met earlier on in the corridor. A man who seemed strangely familiar and yet he could not say from where.

The next few days Éomer staid in the House of Healing checking on his sister regularly but the majority of time he spent at Faramir's side. As Faramir grew stronger, he accompanied Éomer on his visits to Éowyn whose healing progress was worryingly slow.

A week after his reunion with his husband Éomer was called to attend a meeting with Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and other members of the great alliance force. The Ringbearer was still underway they hoped. But still the destruction of the one ring was a shaky undertaking. Aragorn, King of Gondor hoped to buy the two Halflings who were supposedly deep in enemy territory some time with a distraction. The allied forces would assemble before the Black Gates to challenge the enemy's armies.

The evening before he had to ride out to the Black Gates Éomer had paid a visit to his sister who now was allowed up for a few hours each day, before looking into Faramir's quarters at the healing place.

Faramir smiled as he entered the door and greeted him friendly, urging him to sit next to the fire with him. Faramir still did not know which bond he was sharing with the young man that came to visit him day by day sharing the evening time with him. However he had began to wait for his visitor even though he couldn't explain why the man would show up punctual as clockwork each evening.

Only tonight something was different, Faramir could feel it, see it in the handsome face of his visitor. As soon as Éomer had sat down by the fire, Faramir leaned forward, searching the face in front of him. “Something is amiss,” he said, “what is it? Is your sister poorly again?”

Éomer shook his head. “I have to ask a favour of you.” He said and took Faramir's outstretched hands in his. “The King of Gondor has called for his armies to march against the Black Gates. I am to leave tomorrow early morning. So I will not be able to come and visit you or my sister and I do not know for how long.” Éomer paused. Faramir's facial expression showed him that he had well understood what Éomer had said.

“I shall be looking after her for you,” Faramir said, “until you return. I ask only one thing of you, make sure you are returning.”

Éomer promised and when he rode out the next morning before daybreak there was a slim figure standing in the doorway to the Houses of Healing. Faramir was seeing him off.

  
  


THE END

 


	5. Forever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time. How Faramir and Éomet met.

  


AinA – Ardour in August Challenge 2012  
written for [](http://rubyelf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rubyelf**](http://rubyelf.livejournal.com/)  


Title: Forever After

Author: [](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **j_flattermann**](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/)  


Pairing: Faramir/Eomer, Boromir, Theodred, Denethor, Theoden and Eowyn.

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 4,115

Beta: [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44***](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/). Thank you dear friend for your help with my mistakes.

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to the JRR Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Faramir has to travel to Edoras and learns to love it.

A/N: Requested is Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Eomer in any combination; Rating up to NC-17; Story element: 1st time, a surprise; Avoid: death, angst, serious BDSM. 

Due date: 29/07/2012.

  
  


 

 

Young Faramir pulled a face. He didn't want to go to Rohan. He hated horses. Going to Rohan did not only imply that he had to ride all the way but also he would be surrounded by people who cherished horses so much that they had painted one onto their flag.  This time however there was no bailing out. His father had agreed to visit his ally of old, Theoden King of Rohan, and his family would honour the bond of friendship between the two peoples by attending in full numbers.

Boromir had teased his little brother since they had learnt of the visit and would continue until day of their departure. For Boromir this would be an easy visit since he would sneak away with Theodred. The two would get into some mischief and King and Steward would be stern when reprimanding them but afterwards laugh heartily. Faramir knew all this would happen for a fact. Indeed it was the usual routine.  He however had nobody of his age to turn to for Theoden, King of Rohan had only the one son and Theodred was of the same age as Boromir, his own older brother.

Dread filled Faramir the closer the day of their departure came. He had complained to Boromir, hoping that the favourite son would be able to sway their father to leave his younger son behind. But no such luck!

So here he stood before the bay mare which the stable master of Minas Tirith had chosen for him because of her amicable and forgiving character. A stable boy waited at his side with folded hands for him to step onto to be catapulted up into the saddle. 

One week in the saddle, stinking like the bloody mare he would be sitting on, was not a prospect Faramir looked forward to.

If he had ridden with Boromir alone it would have been an entirely different matter. They would have raced each other for most of the way. The travelling time of their journey would have been cut in half.  But accompanying his father meant a slow pace and himself being under scrutiny for most of the time. And of course being compared to Boromir constantly though he knew he could never live up to his beloved elder brother.

He had tried – by the Valar – how hard he had tried, still did in some aspects.  Boromir himself had told him not to, to find his own way to deal with things. Boromir had even spoken to his father trying to convince Denethor that Faramir should be allowed to find his own place in their world.  Still he could feel his father's eyes on his back comparing his stance and skills to his brother's. Boromir was an easy rider who would sit relaxed on horseback, instinctively adjusting to the animal's movements. He struggled just to keep upright in the saddle not to fall off and would have given his most precious possessions to be allowed to dismount and travel on foot.  Just now Boromir made a joke about it and he could hear his father laugh. However this wouldn't change a thing. He had to ride all the way to Edoras.

 

* * *

 

Faramir sighed in relief as the Golden Hall drew near. Not long now and he would be allowed to get off the horse. They would stay for three weeks, quite possibly longer since during this time his father and the King of Rohan would go through all the scripted rolls and parchments necessary and negotiate a renewal of the fealty bond between Rohan and Gondor.

Faramir had overheard that his father was planning to make some changes and this could mean prolonged discussions between the two rulers of the neighbouring realms until an agreement was reached.   For Faramir himself this meant three weeks or longer of sheer boredom as he was not allowed to interact with even the simple town boys of Edoras.

There was only one upside to this visit and this was that King Theoden would allow him  use of the large library in Meduseld. This was something Faramir actually did look forward to.  As soon as greetings were exchanged he was dismissed and Theoden had winked at him saying that he surely knew the way to the library as they had made no changes to the build of the Great Hall. Faramir had laughed full heartedly at the well meaning joke. But his father's sighed remark that his younger son had turned into a bookworm instead of a warrior had not failed to hurt.

He was glad when he shut the door to the library and sighed deeply. Now he was safe. He turned around and “ARGH!”

Two pairs of inquisitive eyes stared at him. Both pairs of eyes were brown and sparkling under blond locks. Faramir froze on the spot.

The little blond girl was the first to break the spell. 

“Hello! Who are you? My name is Eowyn and this...."  She pointed at a tall boy, brown eyed like her but blond hair slightly darker and thicker, sitting next to her, “.....this is my brother Eomer.” 

The two blond children stood up from their chairs. The boy bowed and the girl curtseyed in greeting and Faramir greeted them back with a low bow.

“My name is Faramir. I am a visitor.” He said and blushed immediately because of the awkwardness of his response.  

“Oh, yes! I remember now!” The girl exclaimed ignoring his strange behaviour.  She rushed towards him taking him by his hand, leading him to the table and pulled a chair out for him to sit between herself and her brother. “Uncle Theoden had told us that Lord Denethor and his two sons were to visit us. Remember, Eomer?” She addressed her brother. The boy blushed crimson and murmured something inaudible. His eyes were fixed on Faramir all the while. 

“You must forgive him.” Eowyn said smiling. “He's shy.” 

“I am not shy!” Her brother Eomer growled and made an attempt to leave. 

“Eo, you have not finished your homework yet. You know full well that Uncle Theoden will check. He will not be best pleased to find that you have abandoned your work.” Eowyn had her index finger raised, waving it in front of her brother's face as she told her older sibling off.

Eomer stamped his foot. “OK, little Miss Know-it-all!” He hissed but returned to the desk, sat down and continued his writing.

It was not long before the three youngsters were inseparable. Eomer had overcome his awkward shyness in Faramir's presence and so had Faramir. Eowyn, called Wyn by the boys, shared in most of their games and soon the Great Hall rang with their laughter and raised voices in game play.

Hama, the Doorward to the King of Rohan had to chase them out frequently so that the King and the Steward of Gondor would not be disturbed during their conferences.

 

* * *

 

Ever so often the two boys were left to themselves, since Wyn had to learn “girly” things as Eomer put it. These free hours the boys would use to go fishing or hunting about the countryside around Edoras.

Eomer, though several years younger than Faramir, was tall for his age and already surpassed Faramir in build. He also was a sombre and serious boy. Faramir learnt that Eomer had had to look after his mother and sister after his father's death. He had been eleven years old at the time.  Not long after their father had fallen in battle their mother had fallen ill and was unable to leave her bed.  She never recovered from the loss of her husband.   Immediately Eomer had taken full responsibility for the well-being of his sister. 

He had arranged for a messenger to be send to his uncle Theoden King of Rohan informing him that they were now orphaned. Luckily for the children King Theoden had not faltered once but immediately travelled to Aldburg and took the children into his household in Edoras.

These events had helped shape Eomer's character. They had hardened him and influenced him to put all his efforts into becoming a strong and reliable warrior. He never failed to pick up his sword for training and if his uncle ordered him to work on his skills he never flinched or shied from them. Faramir watched him cleaning stables, grooming horses, practising with sword, bow, spear and axe with the same intensity and determination as the reading and learning of his letters.

Eomer even told him off once when Faramir had tried to distract him, tried to call him away from his work on a very fine day. 

“One day I shall take up the office of my father and therefore I have to be prepared.” The young friend had told him sincerely. Faramir had laughed at first but Eomer had told him that this day was not so far off anymore. In fact it was to come sooner than Faramir would expect.

“Just how old are you now?” Faramir teased him, “Fifteen going on fifty?” Eomer looked him in the eye and calmly responded, “I am sixteen soon and on my birthday I am going to become Marshal of the Riddermark as my father had been before.” 

“What?” Faramir exclaimed. Of course he too had started training at an early age but only five years ago at the age of eighteen had he been made a proper soldier in the Gondorian army at the rank of second lieutenant. On reaching the age of twenty-one he had been given his own first commission as Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien. A position he held now for these past two years.

“Are you sure, Eo? Sixteen seems to be very young.” Faramir gasped but Eomer just shrugged. “I am prepared.” He solemnly said. “I have been training for this ever since my father first sat me on a horse.”  

Faramir had to grin at the picture that was forming in his mind in response to the remark. The picture before his eyes showed him a little blond haired toddler in Rohirrim uniform sitting on a hugh war-horse equipped with spear and shield in his hands. His face barely able to look over the rim of the hugh shield and his little feet dangling, too short to reach the stirrups.

Young Eomer raised an eyebrow. “What are you grinning at?” He asked and Faramir was only to willing to share his mind's picture with his friend.  Eomer no longer embarrassed by such teasing from his Gondorian friend, launched an attack and the two were soon rolling downhill in mock fight.

 

* * *

 

The days flew, spent in such nice companionship and ever so often Faramir and Eomer would steal away even from Eowyn. The time by themselves they spent in friendly challenge. Eomer had taken up horse-training with Faramir, promising his friend that he would improve his skills substantially before he left Edoras.  Faramir on the other hand helped Eomer with his book learning and he never failed to have a book of poems with him when they rode out.

Just now they were resting in their favourite spot by a pond in the shade of a willow tree. The two horses grazed further up the hill. Eomer had brought his fishing lines along and had successfully provided lunch on a quickly set-up fire.

Now sated Faramir leaned back against the tree trunk. Eomer sat next to him bent double over the book in his hand trying to make sense of a love poem.

“Who in all realms speaks in such idiotic fashion.” He lamented and Faramir pulled the book from his hands and hit him over the head with it.

Book utterly forgotten the two started wrestling and ere they noticed both rolled into the pond. Spluttering and spitting out pond water they stood up. Soaked from head to toe. 

“Oh hah! I am glad that it's a hot sunny day.” Eomer shouted laughing as he peeled of his wet clothes. “I would never hear the end of it from Wyn and Uncle that I had tried to drown our guest.” He giggled and Faramir undressing and spreading out his wet garments in the sun next to Eomer's joined in the laughter.

“Now that we are already wet to the bone, how about a swim?” He suggested and the two ran stark naked down to the little pond again, diving in head first.

At first swimming and diving, they soon pick up their goofing around, splashing water at each other and trying to dunk one other.   Out of breath from all the laughing, shouting and exercise they crawled back on land and stretched out in the sunshine.   The excitement and the warmth of the sun made Eomer half hard and Faramir watching from out of the corner of his eyes could not look away from the youngster's body. He noticed how Eomer's skin rippled with goosebumps. “Are you cold?”

Eomer noticing his own arousal just shook his head. He reached out groping for Faramir's hand, trying hard not to blush as he moved the hand onto his hardened member. “Have you ever used your hand, for....?”  Eomer who had closed his eyes now opened one eye to see Faramir's reaction. The Gondorian reclining next to him, supported himself using only the one arm as his other, still in Eomer's clutch, rested in the Rohirrim's lap. “Yes, often.” Was Faramir's honest reply. 

There was a short pause before Eomer continued. “Fara?  Have you ever?......You know ......With a girl?  Have you?” Faramir shook his head. “No. Not with a girl. But Boromir took me to a brothel once.” Faramir shuddered at the memory. “And that wasn't at all nice.” 

“Yeah.” Eomer confirmed. “They are all old and ugly.” The statement caused Faramir to raise an eyebrow but Eomer shrugged and explained in one word.   “Theo.”

“Oh!” was all Faramir had to say to that.

Eomer turned on his side so as to be able to look at Faramir. “You know, Erkenbrand has told me that when they are out on campaign for a long spell, they do it. Man to man.” Again he searched for a reaction in Faramir's face.

“Have you been on campaign yet? Have you, Fara? Man on Man, I mean?” Eomer didn't waited for Faramir's answer but continued.  “I wonder how it feels with a man.” He mused. “I reckon I shall learn that soon too. When I become a Marshal.” Faramir stared at him unable to speak totally forgetting that his hand still rested on Eomer's member.

Eomer was silent for a moment and it seemed to Faramir that he was thinking hard about something. Finally done with his thinking, Eomer sat up and looking into Faramir's face said, “Fara, may I ask a favour of you?” Faramir's mouth went dry but he nodded.  Nevertheless what followed made him blush.

“You know before Erkenbrand or Folcwine have their way with me out on campaign..... Would you?.......Please?!  I'd rather it be you than....." Eomer sat before Faramir his eyes pleading.

“I, erm...... Eo, are you sure?”   Eomer nodded “Yes, I wish for my first time it be you who does it.” He simply said and Faramir had to swallow hard.

“I am older than you.' He said softly. “They will say that I forced myself upon you.” 

“NONSENSE!” Eomer exclaimed. “Nobody will know. This is between you and me. We are friends, aren't we?” 

“Yes, we are friends. But still....” 

“HUSH!” Eomer placed his finger on Faramir's lips.  Astonished he raised his eyebrow. Brushing his finger repeatedly over and over the soft lips. “They are......soft.” He said wide eyed. “I never thought.....” He leaned in and touched Faramir's mouth with is own.

Faramir was thunderstruck at first but soon discovered that Eomer was no virgin when it came to kissing.  Soon the two were exploring their mouths with lips, tongues, teeth and fingers.  Faramir found that it was Eomer who always pushed them to the next stage of intimacy. Like now with his hands running over Faramir's chest, caressing the nipples, making Faramir gasp.  Eomer's mouth continued exploring, sucking and nibbling at his neck, over his chest. Biting down on his nipples and sticking his tongue into the dent of his belly button. Faramir laid back, his hands tangled in Eomer's long golden hair.  He pushed the youngster's head lower, down between his legs, tongue constantly flicking out moistening his dry lips.

His nerves tingled; a tickling feeling spread from between his legs to run all over his body. He had never experienced anything like this before, not even when he had lain with the whore that once.

Faramir screamed as Eomer's mouth engulfed his hard member and unable to control himself he came.  He did not allow himself much time to recover however but duplicated each of Eomer's moves until Eomer too came with wild groans, pushing himself hard into Faramir's mouth.

 

* * *

 

A few days later at their usual spot by the pond, Faramir broke the news that his father's business in Edoras was coming to an end and that he was soon to leave.

Since that first occasion sharing pleasures Faramir and Eomer had regularly repeated this kind of togetherness. It always had felt good and right, better than the experiences both had with prostitutes. But still being inexperienced they both felt that there should be more but did not know how or what to do.

They had secretly searched the library but nothing there had led to a clue. So Eomer had approached Erkenbrand and asked. On the request why he wanted to know, Eomer had simply answered that he had the feeling that this too was a part of soldiering and therefore he should know. The old Captain and tutor of young Eomer had roared with laughter but answered honestly and provided his pupil with literature for the youngster to study.

These books Eomer had brought with him and showed to a very dumbfounded Faramir. “What?.....You have what?......”  

 

In addition Eomer had nicked the required supplies as stated in the books from one of his uncle's guards.   With flushed faces the two sat bent over one of the books which even provided drawings.

“OH! This looks like..... ouch!” Faramir exclaimed.

“I don't know.” Eomer replied, pointing in a second book. “They say here, that with sufficient use of oil and slow stretching ...” 

Faramir blushed at the mere suggestion, but Eomer continued unabashed. “I watched Grimbold once as he moved his arm into a horse's. He was down to his shoulder in the mare helping her drop her foal.” 

“Are you sure that was the same?” Faramir wondered.

“Pretty sure.” Eomer confirmed.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want me to carry on?"  Faramir asked and all Eomer was able to do was to growl a “YES!” between gritted teeth. Faramir had used a lot of the oil Eomer had brought with him. At first he had been wary of pushing his finger up inside the youngster's aft. However Eomer had demanded him to use more force as his muscles contracted, prohibiting entrance. 

Faramir fearful of hurting the boy decided to experiment on himself, probed his own entrance and found that an amount of force accompanied by the relaxing of the muscle was needed to make the breach possible. 

“You have to relax. You are squeezing tight again.” He said. 

“Fuck! How? Every time you touch me there I clamp tight.” Eomer shouted impatiently.

“What does your book say should be done?” Faramir asked and Eomer began to leaf through the volume lying on the ground in front of his face.

Being on all fours he rested the weight of his upper body onto his elbows freeing his hands to turn the pages. So distracted Eomer didn't notice Faramir's hand on his left buttock as the Gondorian slowly moved his right hand and pushed against the opening until the resistance was broken.

Only then did Eomer notice and gasped. Faramir fearing he had injured his young friend was about to withdraw when Eomer's mucles tightened shut. “NO! NO! Don't. Stay. Stay, yesss. Oh, yesss. Ooooh ...” The young Rohirrim rested his forehead on the book on the ground breathing hard as he attempted to relax muscle once again.

Faramir bent forward, “Are you OK?” He asked anxiously. 

“Yes. OH, oh Fara. OH, move your finger again. Just like.... OH, YES, FUCK, YESS. OH. JUST LIKE SO.... OH, OH FARA, THAT FEELS .... OOOOOH ...” Eomer grew breathless his ring muscle pulsing, flexing as Faramir slowly moved his finger, sliding it  in and out.  Overcome with the sensation Eomer came. 

However he refused Faramir's attempt to withdraw his finger by clamping shut again and instead asked the Gondorian to now insert a second finger. Again Faramir used the oil flask first before starting to insert the second finger. Eomer now understanding how to relax waited but as soon as Faramir had both fingers inside up to the first joint, Eomer clenched tight again.

“Oh, ouch, Eo, relax, Eo. RELAX.” Faramir shouted and as Eomer didn't seemed able to release the trapped fingers, Faramir slapped his hand hard on Eomer's naked bottom.

This resulted in an immediate relaxation. “OH.” Eomer exclaimed surprised by his own body's reaction.

Once again Faramir enquired if he had hurt his young lover. Instead Eomer breathed between gritted teeth. “Touch me, Fara. Kiss me. Please. … I want … want more. … Want to … to feel … you. All over. Please, Fara...” 

Faramir stretched out on top of the young Rohirrim until they lay skin on skin.

“What now?” He whispered into Eomer's ear after breaking a long kiss.

“You have to move the fingers apart. Spread them. You need to widen me.” Eomer said after consulting the relevant pages in the book but Faramir shook his head. “No. I don't dare, Eo love.” He sobbed. “I will hurt you. I am sure I will hurt you bad.” 

“You are not hurting me.” Eomer insisted but Faramir was not convinced.

“OK! Let me show you.” Eomer said and the two swapped places.

Faramir was flooded in waves of sensation as Eomer who had thoroughly widened him, entered him with his large cock. Faramir had never thought that this large instrument would fit inside him but now as wave after wave of hot lust flooded through him he begged to be taken more forcefully and Eomer was only too happy to oblige.

After having experienced the flush of sensation for himself, Faramir was willing to try again with Eomer as bottom.  The two youngsters couldn't get enough. The sensations rippling through their bodies, blood rushing past ears, hearts beating drumrolls, changing places again and again, they fucked themselves sore.

Only when it became painful for both of them did they stop.  Getting up they staggered into the cooling water of the pond arm in arm, breathlessly kissing each other again and again.

“I want you to always do that to me.” Eomer had gasped as Faramir had pounded himself inside the Rohirrim. But soon after it was his turn to beg Eomer to never move out of him again but continue the sensation forever. “Eo, I love you.” He had cried out as both spent their semen.

 

* * *

 

Eyes swimming in tears the two young lovers privately embraced for their good-bye at the end of the week.  Since that first time they had spent every minute together by the pond, well hidden from spying eyes, sharing their bodies, exchanging kisses, body fluids, vows of love and faithfulness. Now that the time to part had come, they felt as if they would die at the separation.

Eomer and Faramir held each other tightly, pressed chest to the chest as they stood in the courtyard in front of the Golden Hall.

Both had to swallow hard not to cry on the spot, not knowing how to carry on without the other at his side.

“In two weeks I am going to be sixteen and made Marshal of the Riddermark.” Eomer whispered into Faramir's ear brushing the outer ear with soft kisses as he spoke. “I am certain that Uncle Theoden will send me to Aldburg. It is not so far from Mundburg. And I promise to think of something so that we can be together. I swear, I shall make it possible.” 

Faramir nodded his head, noticeable only to Eomer. He too would find a way back into Eomer's arms. Not daring to kiss and push his tongue into the young Rohirrim's mouth as they were observed, he only whispered back. “Remember, I love you. I am yours. Always.  Now and forever after.”

  
  


 

 

THE END

 


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éomer's patience is rewarded.

20 November 2012 @ 06:08 pm

  
[](http://ruby-story-swap.livejournal.com/profile)[**ruby_story_swap**](http://ruby-story-swap.livejournal.com/) Winter Story Swap: Request No. 11: Title "Recovery"

[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/852545)  
Written for Winter Story Swap of the [](http://ruby-story-swap.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ruby_story_swap**](http://ruby-story-swap.livejournal.com/)  
  
Title: Recovery  
Author: [](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/profile)[ **j_flattermann**](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Éomer/Faramir  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG-16  
Word Count: 5,561  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to the JRR Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: This story continues were "Troubled Times" ends however it reminiscens on all written stories in this AU-verse.   
                It is therefore highly recommended to read the other stories first, if the reader isn't familiar with this verse.  
                Links to the stories are provided below in the order they were written.  
                However "Forever After is a prequel to Stealing Time". The rest of the stories are in the right order.  
A/N: Sequel to “[Stealing Time](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/926605.html)”, “[An Unexpected Visitor](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/185432.html)”, “[Henneth Annûn](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/189164.html)”, " **[Troubled Times](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/213797.html#cutid1)** "  and  "[Forever After](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/229778.html#comments)"  
                The author would like to express sincere thanks to [](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bluegerl***](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/) for editing continuity and [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) **ingrid44***  for beta.  
                All mistakes remain my own.

  


_Request No.11)  
  
Asked for:  
  
Éomer/Faramir_   
_The only real requests I have are_   
_a) something with a happy ending_   
_b) smut would be nice but isn't required_   
_The rest is up to whoever takes the request._

 

  
  


**Recovery**

In triumph Éomer new King of Rohan yet to be crowned returned with his Riders of Rohan amongst the allies to the crowned King of Gondor and Arnor. The War of the Ring was won. Even more so as Sam and Frodo had been rescued after the destruction of the One Ring of Power that had given the war its name.

Side by side the two new kings, crowned and yet to be crowned had challenged and fought the enemy at the Black Gates. Now they returned to Minas Tirith greeted by the cheering masses grateful for the deliverance from evil that had been brewing behind the walls of the Barad-Dur. 

The names of King Elessar and Éomer were pearling easily and eagerly from the lips of young and old present. As the two kings processed the street climbing from level to level upwards.

As he rode up the city next to Gondor’s King Éomer scanned the crowd in search for a familiar face. He remembered the evening they had been riding out to war there had been a tall slim figure standing in the shadows of the House of Healing seeing him off.

As they were passing the same building just now Éomer hoped against hope to find the same person waiting for him. They were already past when he thought he had seen the familiar stature of a young man out of the corner of his eye. He not only turned his head but his entire body in the saddle in hope to confirm this. His movement was noticed by his fellow King.

“What is it?” King Elessar asked him curiously and Éomer confessed that he had believed seeing Faramir standing in the portal of the House of Healing, whilst looking out for his sister.

“Poor chap. Still suffers from post traumatic amnesia and depression.” The King of Gondor explained to Éomer. “I was to go and check on him and your sister later today. I want to see for myself what progress their healing has made. I suppose you too want to check on your sister. We can go together if you like.” 

Éomer nodded his head signalling that he agreed with the offer.

However both men were tied up for the next hours and it was Éomer who managed to free himself up first.

He called on King Elessar only to find him still surrounded by advisers and petitioners. Aragorn of course noticed the tall Rohirrim but could only shrug and motion Éomer should go without him.

So the leader of the Éorlingas turned on his heel and with a few quick strides left the Great Hall of Kings, crossed the courtyard and rushed one level lower to knock impatiently on the portal of the House of Healing.

He was well known there and the porter smiled and greeted him friendly as he stepped over the threshold. Knowing the young king for a regular visitor the porter gave him the numbers of the rooms of the two patients Éomer was known to have visited frequently before he had been called away to war.

“Your sister, m’Lord, and Captain Faramir have been moved to new apartments in the Western Wing. These quarters are more comfortable, I was told.” The porter said to him and pointed him in the direction to go after confirming that both patients according to the information he had from the healers directly made very good recovery and that all the healer were pleased with the progress they were making.

Thusly informed, Éomer rushed on through the long winding corridor. As soon as he arrived at the western end of the building he had to make a decision whom to visit first as his sister Éowyn’s accommodation was down the t-bend in the corridor to the left and Faramir’s rooms in the opposite direction.

He didn’t hesitated long and turned to the right, rushing down the hallway and shortly after he knocked at the door to Faramir’s quarters.

The door was opened from within and Éomer found himself standing face to face with the young Captain of the Gondorian Rangers. 

“Faramir, I am glad to see you.” He greeted friendly.

“You are back then.” Faramir answered and made way to let Éomer enter into the room.

Éomer looked around surveying the spacious accommodation with a direct entrance to the vast park-like garden. There was a large day-room and a equally large bedroom with a bathroom that was accessible from both rooms.

“This is a fine place. I feared they had boxed you up in a tiny and damp room.” Éomer joked and finally confessed. “However I just wanted to see how you fare.”

The face of the Gondorian fell a little bit at this announcement of his visitor, very much to the delight of Éomer who watched as Faramir was struggling to hide his disappointment.

Éomer smiled and put Faramir out of his misery immediately. 

“I just want to check on my sister quickly. She’s on the other end of this corridor. If you like I come back afterwards and we can sup together.”

Faramir blushed a little and nodded his agreement.

“If you like I shall tell you about the battle we fought at the Black Gates. If not, we can talk about other things.” Éomer opted before taking his leave just to rush down the corridor under Faramir’s watchful eyes until he had reached the opposite end of the Western Wing. 

Faramir stood still in the door when at the far end the door was opened and Éowyn flung herself into her brother’s arms laughing loud and squealing with joy to see him safely returned.

Before entering Éowyn’s apartment Éomer turned his head and locked eyes with Faramir. He nodded and vanished into his sister’s accommodation which turned out to be of similar make as Faramir’s.

Two and a half hour later and Éowyn began to show signs of fatigue which were the perfect excuse for Éomer to say his ‘good night’ with the promise to visit again the following day.

He urged his sister to lay down promising to tuck her into her bed as he used to do when they had been still children.

His sister smiled sweetly at him and then before he had finished tucking her in she was asleep. Fondly he smiled down and brushed his lips over her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, little one.” He whispered before tiptoeing out of the room and pulling the apartment door shut silently as possible.

Just then a face framed in long ginger-blond hair which caught the last rays of sun forming a formidable halo around the young man’s head showed at the other end of the corridor.

Éomer smiled. Faramir was obviously eager to see him again. This was a good sign. With a spring in his step he hurried over and they clasp hands in greeting before Faramir pulled him inside.

“How is your sister?” Was the first question asked when the door fell shut behind the two young men. 

Éomer quickly gave Faramir a recap of what he and his sister had done and talked about. 

They were still discussing the healing process and progress of Éowyn and Faramir when the door was knocked and opened and in came one of the many servants to lay out the table for the two men.

“What are we having tonight, Luinwendë?” Faramir asked the woman.

Her face lit up at the fact that the young Captain knew her name. 

“Porter has informed us that you are having young king Éomer for a visitor. So Kitchen has prepared something special. You will like it.” She said as she placed the last of the bowls onto the table and with a “Enjoy!” left the two alone.

Faramir had asked Éomer to tell him about the fight he had been to and how the enemy had been defeated. However Éomer had insisted that they would eat first. “This is no tale for an empty stomach.” He had said.

When Luinwendë reappeared to collect the dishes she found the two men retired to the chairs by the fireplace. The fire was already lit. They had stacked the dishes neatly for her just to pick them up and carry them away.

Only briefly listening in she heard the King of Rohan speaking about how the old wizard Mithrandir had mounted the leader of the great eagles and flown off in search of Frodo and Sam.

She didn’t listen any further as she had heard it all told already. The two men by the fire didn’t notice her leave again.

Faramir had been pale throughout the tale, turning his glass holding his brandy in his hands. Éomer had sipped from his every now and again to moist his lips when his throat seemed to get tied. 

When the tale was told both sat silent for a long while finishing what was left in their glasses.

Then suddenly Éomer got up. 

“It’s getting late and you might want your sleep.” He said, but Faramir placed his hand on his arm.

“Sleep is failing me lately. Please stay.” 

Pulling Éomer by his sleeve back down the young king finally succumbed to the wishes of his Gondorian friend.

“Alright. I stay. But now it is your turn to tell me something.” He said as he refilled their glasses. 

Faramir stared at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, on my way into the City I was riding next to King Elessar. He mentioned that you are suffering from amnesia. So how about you telling me what you can remember?” Éomer said.

“I wouldn’t know where to begin?” Faramir said looking past his friend in a melancholic fashion.

“How about ... yes ... do you remember when we met the first time?”

Faramir smiled and nodded - yes, he remembered that.

He had been called out of school that day.

He tried very much to keep up with his older brother as they raced up the levels of Minas Tirith. Their training facility was on the third level and the school on the second. And from school they had been summoned by their father.

However Boromir was much taller and striding out with his long legs covered more ground. Soon Faramir lost touch and had to start to run to catch up. Father wouldn’t be pleased to hear that he had run. “A Steward’s son marches with dignity and never runs, never breaks into sweat. This is not seemingly.” He used to say but also “Punctuality is the politeness of kings. Make sure to arrive always in time.” 

Faramir was trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea. If his father would hear that he had had to run he would be disciplined, but even worse if he would arrive late.

Boromir was already two yards ahead, he mused if he should shout after him, but he knew that he would arrive at the Great Hall out of breath and covered in sweat anyway. 

He could only hope that father wouldn’t ask him something before he had his breath back.

His brother was waiting for him at the entrance to the Hall.

“Gosh, Famy, wait. Stand still. You can’t appear before father like this!” Boromir said in mock scolding and reached out to button up his collar, straighten his jacket and wipe the sweat of his face with his handkerchief.

“Thank you, Boro.” He beamed back at his brother but clearly out of breath.

“OK, collect yourself. Ready?” Faramir nodded, smiling broadly back at his brother and hero. One day he hoped to be like his brother and to earn his respect. He would do anything for that.

The two brothers entered the Great Hall side by side and a smile flickered over the features of the guards by the door just to vanish as quickly as it had appeared.

The two boys marched forward with straight backs and heads held high, just as their father had told and taught them. They didn’t stop until they were in short distance from the dais of the Great Throne and the small one on which their father was sitting in full state. Next to the Steward of Gondor sat a strange looking man in full ornate smiling very friendly at them.

There was quite a group of people already gathered. Some of them Faramir knew as they were advisers of his father. Other he had never seen before.

Amongst the group of strangers there were two boys as well. Faramir couldn’t help himself from letting his gaze wander over ever so often. Both stranger boys had very fair hair. Apart from them being almost of same hight this was the only thing they had in common. 

Faramir almost missed out when Boromir bowed and Boro had to tug at his sleeve. Hurriedly he bowed too. 

He was sure that he would hear for that afterwards.

‘Don’t dream, boy.’ He couldn’t recall how often he had heard that in the past.

Another tug on his sleeve and he raised again thankful that Boro was there to watch out and over him.

Faramir watched on as the guest leaned over and spoke to his father. He registered that astonished look on his face. However what ever it had been the stranger had asked for the wish obviously had been granted. The two men raised from their seats and crossing the short distance came over towards them. This time there was no need for Boromir to tug as Faramir immediately performed a brief bow to acknowledge his father and the guest. The stranger stood tall and proud as he was introduced to Boromir. Faramir could hear him asking questions about the level of Boro's education and skills. The stranger smiled and nodded as he listened to his brother's explanations. Then it was his turn to be introduced and he bowed again blushing bright red and grew very shy. He could see the anger brewing inside his father but he couldn't help it. However the guest who had been introduced as King Theoden of Rohan smiled and signaling across the room ordered two tall men to bring forward the two blond boys. 

Listlessly the two stumbled forward with encouraging pushes to their shoulders by the taller fair haired man whom the King addressed as introduced as his sister’s husband Éomund. The other man older and with much silver amongst the dark hair the King addressed as Hama.

The slightly taller and much slimmer boy clearly pulled a face as he was pushed constantly during the walk across the room. 

The other smaller, stockier boy however walked easily with a spring in his step at the side of the blond bearded man who showed much resemblance with the boy and the child was in no need of steering.

As the group of four arrived Faramir had his chance to take a closer look at the two boys.

Éomer and Faramir both smiled as Faramir reencountered their first meeting. Éomer sat on the edge of his chair his glass in his hands held low between his knees as he leaned forward. His eyes were fixed on Faramir’s face, lips.

Faramir’s cheeks had a pink tint and his eyes sparkled as he recollected. Éomer had of course the shared memory of their meeting but hearing what had happened before the meeting and how Boromir always looked out for his brother even from such young an age was a pleasure for him to have reconfirmed. Also he had been unawares of the nicknames the two brothers used between themselves.

“So you were called especially to meet with us?!”, Éomer recapitulated and Faramir nodded. 

“It was the first time we met. I remember that you didn’t speak Westron well then.” 

Éomer chuckled. “You rather mean that I didn’t speak Westron at all.” 

Faramir responded with a grin and a vivid nodding.

“You might remember as well,” Éomer continued, “that all Westron I know I learnt from you. ... NO ... don’t deny it for it is true. Without you I would not speak Westron so well.” 

Faramir blushed at the given praise.

Seeing Faramir with an excited flushed face, his lips glimmering moist in the light of the fire Éomer’s heart skipped a beat. How beautiful his husband looked tonight. If only he would remember that they were married. He certainly would know better things to do than sitting in these chairs reminiscing old times. Éomer sighed and smiled.

He reached out and placed his hand on Faramir’s. Faramir froze.

However Éomer decided to ignore it and with a smile he squeezed Faramir’s hand.

“It’s getting late my friend and I am just returned from war. Let us continue tomorrow. You need sleep as much as I.” 

Hearing these words Faramir relaxed and covered Éomer’s hand with his second. He nodded.

“Yes. You are right of course. How unthinking of me to keep you up so late. Forgive me.”

“No need for apologies, my dear friend. I enjoyed this evening very much and I am glad that you seemed to remember so much already. Maybe if you have me tomorrow, we can continue with this little walk on memory lane. So I am saying: Good night, sleep well dear Faramir. Until tomorrow.”

The two men had gotten up and slowly walked to the entrance door as they spoke. Arriving at the door Éomer shook hands with Faramir deciding against a hug after the experience he had made only a few minutes earlier. However Faramir was the one who gave him a hug and with a “You are surely coming back tomorrow.” saw him off at the door.

Éomer turned twice before he reached the corner of the corridor there he turned again and waved at Faramir who still stood in the door to his quarters.

The next morning until afternoon late Éomer was busy with advisers and  King Elessar kept him close to introduce him to the leaders of his important allies. The more time went by Éomer became more and more restless. 

“What is it my friend? Why are you so fidgety today?” King Elessar finally asked him as they a minute to themselves.

Éomer sighed. “It’s just I promised to see Éowyn.” He said and Elessar blushed. 

“OH, of course. How stupid of me! Of course. You have to dash. Apologize in my name. I shall excuse you with the visitors here.” 

Glad to get away so easily Éomer performed a small bow before he dashed out of the Hall in the same fashion as he had done the day before.

There was only one change to the day before, this time he saw Éowyn straight away and staid only for a very brief time as he found her in the company of several young women belonging to the staff of the Queen.

Knowing his sister was looked after and occupied he rushed along the corridor and soon knocked at Faramir’s door.

Faramir’s face appeared pale in the door and then his jaw dropped. 

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” He uttered and then grabbed Éomer by his arm to pull him inside.

“I am sorry, my friend. The King of Gondor was keeping me. He insisted to introduce me to all the foreign emissaries. I would have come earlier otherwise.” 

“Oh. Of course. You are King of Rohan now. You do have your duties to think of.” Faramir spoke subdued and in a whisper added, “How selfish of me to occupy your time.”

“NO, OH NO. I am so looking forward to this visit. All day. You can’t know. But these meetings and petitions and stuff. They are so boring. I am so glad to break free from all this. I am not used to sitting in a stuffy room all day long. Do you mind if we continue our conversation of yesterday by taking a walk in the garden? I could do with some fresh air for a change.”

Faramir looked at his young visitor who certainly looked slightly disheveled. 

“If you give me a hand we can move the table and chairs outside and have out supper there.” Faramir opted and quickly everything was rearrange. 

“I’m not very hungry yet. Are you?” Éomer enquired and as Faramir shook is head, “Let go for a walk through the garden first. The heaters will keep the food warm enough until we return.”

So they walked along the path side by side.

“Yesterday, you remembered our first meeting.” Éomer started the conversation, “What else do you remember? Maybe from when we met next.”

“There seemed to have been a long time between our first meeting and the next. Unless I have forgotten.” Faramir began haltingly but Éomer smiled and nodded. “Quite right. I was well in my teens and you grown up when we met next.”

Faramir was silent for a short while as he tried to recollect the memories of their second meeting.

He remembered how  he had hated the ride out to Edoras but his father had not been willing to leave him behind. The Steward’s duties called for the entire family to join, he had declared. 

Traveling in his father’s train meant long hours on horseback under his scrutinizing and watchful eyes. 

“I hated to visit Edoras. The slow progress with father riding in his coach and the troops on foot forming the rear just after the hoards of footmen in father’s command. I’d rather had walked as well.” Faramir recalled and Éomer had to chuckle at the memory of the saddle sore Faramir and the troubles he had climbing off the horse on arrival.

“But you weren’t there to greet us in the yard! How can you know that?”

“I was watching your arrival from the window of the library. Your brother looked dashing in his stately uniform and then there was you.” The young Rohirrim couldn’t help but laugh. “Your bum up in the air as you tried to slowly slide down the horse. ... And then you wobbled on your two legs up the stairs to the Golden Hall. Gosh, you were so sore. It must have hurt terribly.”

“It did. The wrong clothing, you know. Not made for riding but for running.” Faramir said and good natured fell in with the laughs.

“I know. Later in the evening after everyone had retired, I sneaked out into the stables to inspect your horse and the gear. They had given you a very old and tatty saddle. The leather was broken on several places from not greasing regularly. I felt very sorry for you then and I went to get some of the ointments from our healers. I didn’t dared to knock at your door so I just left it outside and dashed.”

Faramir looked astonished. “I thought it had been Boromir who had arrange for the ointment and not to embarrass me more had just left it there for me to find.” 

Éomer shook his head. “Your brother was already on his way to the town together with my cousin Theodred. They were eager to get their hands on some maidens and even more on some ale.”

Faramir chuckled at the memory. “Oh. Yes. ... The next morning both were terribly hungover and had to listen to a pretty stiff sermon of your uncle and my father.”

Éomer nodded. “Not that it deterred them at all.” He laughed remembering that the two older boys soon after had just made the same trip again.

“I had the feeling that you envied Theodred and Boromir for their freedom then.” Faramir said.

This drew a deep sigh from the breast of his companion. 

“I remember that we both rather jumped on the first come across that day. If it hadn’t been for your sister who managed to keep up appearance ...”

“Oh, the bloody know-it-all. She was a real pest at that age.” A very proud older brother joked.

“One could see how much you loved each other and all others present loved you too. I was quite jealous at first.”

Éomer gently placed his arm around Faramir’s shoulders now so much taller than the slightly older Gondorian. Cautiously not to provoke another freeze in his friend he observed Faramir’s reaction but this time he let it happen without hesitation.

“We became quite close shortly after. I taught you how to ride.” Then Éomer abruptly stopped blushing, noticing the double meaning of his words.

At the same time Faramir started blushing as well remembering their time at the lake.

Both fell quiet as they walked back to the table. 

“Hungry now?” Faramir finally managed to say and Éomer smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Very, now.”

Both men ate quietly and when finished carried everything back in the room. 

“Care for a drink?” Éomer asked and Faramir approved.

He went for the fireplace to lit the fire but Éomer interfered.

“OH NO, Faramir. Let me do that and you see to our drinks.”  Éomer said and they swiftly swapped places.

As they were sitting down by the fire, drinks in hand Faramir looked up at his guest.

“I have to overcome my fear of fire, you know. There will not always someone be someone there to take care of it for me.”

Éomer chewed on his lower lip. Of course Faramir was right. Still he could hardly contain this urge inside him to rush to his lovers aid all the time, protecting him. He already blamed himself that he neither had been there when Faramir almost had lost his life in the flames on the pyre Denethor had meant for his son and himself nor when his husband had been sent out to face a certain death. The thought was nagging him.

He would never be able to cope with the fact that he hadn’t been there for Faramir just as he hadn’t been there for his sister when she had faced the Witchking of Angmar and almost lost her life when trying to protecting his uncle. He hadn’t been there when his uncle had received the killing blow and not when Éowyn had been injured. He blamed himself continuously for that, although he hadn’t even been aware that his sister had smuggled herself amongst the lines of warriors.

He was torn out of his musings when Faramir suddenly asked him, “Did we really did do that? I mean, by that lake. With those books. Do you know what I mean? We did it because both of us wanted it, right?”

Éomer almost spilled his drink from laughing so hard at the memory.

It had been their second meeting, Faramir had staid with his father and brother for a visit in Edoras and they had managed to steal some time away for most of the days and go to the little lake near Edoras. They had started to talk of how live is as a soldier and Éomer had asked Faramir about what he had heard from the Éorlingas. As both had been virgins in this field he had spoken to his tutor and then they, Faramir and he had searched for literature to explain how it was done. 

There by the lake they had studied the books and the pictures in them and then they had turned the studied into praxis. That was when their love affair had started.

There was a slight tint in Éomer’s cheeks and he had to take a good swig from his glass first before he was able to reply.

“Yes, we both consented to it. And again yes, it is true we did all this.” 

Éomer swallowed another mouthful of his wine.

“What else do you remember?” He asked without looking at Faramir.

Faramir reached out and took Éomer’s right hand. Then he held his own right hand next to it. On both hands there was a small silver band of the same making on each ring finger.

“I think I remember it all now.” Faramir said lifting his eyes to meet Éomer’s, however he had to lift his face first.

Éomer’s hand in Faramir’s began to shake and then his entire body started to tremble as something that sounded like a sob left his chest.

Faramir rushed over and took him in his arms.

“Don’t.” He whispered in Éomer’s ear his lips brushing softly against the outer shell of the Rohirrim’s ear. “Don’t cry, my love. Please don’t cry.”

Both men swallowed hard at their emotions and then Éomer reached out to catch Faramir in a crushing embrace.

“I thought I’d lost you.” The King of Rohan whispered back. “I thought that I forever had lost you.”

They held each other in their arms as unwilling as unable to break. 

“Thank you, my love. Thank you for not giving up on me. For being there for me when I needed you most.” 

Éomer shook his head and now really started to sob. Finally he wailed his pain out into the world.

“But I wasn’t. I wasn’t there when you needed me most. I wasn’t there to protect you when you needed protection. You almost got killed. Twice. And I wasn’t there. I failed you. I failed you.”

“No, dearest. You didn’t fail me. You didn’t. You must stop blaming yourself. Your did your duty. You came to our rescue. Saved Gondor, Minas Tirith and me.”

The chairs were discarded and the two men built themselves a little love nest on a rug before the fire. 

Faramir’s head rested on Éomer’s chest. The young King was stroking and kneading his fingers through Faramir’s thick ginger-blonde hair. They had much catching up to do. Faramir eager to learn all the things Éomer had done since they had been together before the war. Then it was Faramir’s turn to fill in the gaps.

Time moved fast and soon Faramir struggled to stifle the yawns.

“It’s late.” Éomer said as he prepared to get up and leave. Only this time Faramir held him back.

“Stay. Please. Stay with me tonight.”

“Are you sure? What about your injuries? Will it not be bad for you?”

“I want you to stay and hold me. We have lost so much time already. Please, please stay.”

“OK. But you have to tell me immediately if you are feeling pain.”

Faramir laughed.

“Don’t laugh. I might accidentally hurt you in my sleep. I am sleeping very unsteady as of late. Don’t forget I have seen your burns. They looked nasty.”

Faramir grabbed the hem of his tunic and in one pull lifted it over his chest, shoulder and head. Peeling it off his arms at last revealing the scars that had remained from the burned skin and flesh.

Éomer hissed a sharp intake of air at the sight. However unable to contain himself he reached out and touched the shriveled up skin.

“They are healed.” He said. “Do they not hurt you anymore. They still look very red as if inflamed still.”

“No.” Faramir said. “They don’t hurt anymore.”

Éomer pulled Faramir close and pressed his lips onto the marred skin. Then he looked up into Faramir’s astonished face.

“I love you.” He simply said.

Later in bed it was Faramir who made the first move animating a apprehensive Éomer who still feared that he might cause his husband pain but with Faramir’s mouth and hands exploring he soon gave in.

Their love making was very gentle and tender both men straddling the urge of their desire. 

They fell asleep when the grey of dawn wiped out the blackness and the colors that had been eclipsed through the night started to pick up in strength.

A few days later and the healers reported back to the King of Gondor that the youngest son of the late Steward of Gondor could be released from the House of Healing.

“His memory is back thanks to the efforts of King Éomer.” They said, which caused the lifting of an eyebrow of Aragorn. However Queen Arwen chuckled and whispered in her husband’s ear. 

“Don’t tell me you weren’t aware of their special bond?” 

Looking at her husband’s dumbfounded face she laughed.

“Never mind, my dear. You were never good at this. But promise me one thing before you throw our young Captain back into the deep end, let them have a break. I think they deserve it.”

As Éomer insisted that he would not have his coronation until his sister was well enough to leave Minas Tirith and travel to Edoras, the two men made plans for a short holiday.

“I know the perfect place.” Both said at the same time and then had to laugh. Hugging each other both insisted that the other should say first which place he had in mind.

Finally they agreed to say the name of the place on the count of three.

“Henneth Annûn!” Was what both shouted and then equally blushed.

Later that day they mounted and rode out of the City taking the same route that Éomer had taken when riding out for the last battle.

Both were eager to reach the place and spurred their horses on.

It was well after dark that they arrived and before retiring into the cave that had been their honeymoon home they climbed up to the peak of the mountain renewing their vows under the moon and the stars.  
  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/852786/852786_original.gif) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/853105/853105_original.gif)

  
  


The End

RSS Swap Request No. 11

 


End file.
